Lluvias de primavera y tormentas invernales
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Oneshots KakaSaku que varían en longitud, tema y categoría. [Traducción autorizada de 'Spring Rain and Winter Storms' de SilverShine]
1. Error

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Ya no me crean nada.

Al final escogí traducir _Spring Rain and Winter Storms_ porque dentro de dos semanas regreso a la universidad (bueno, es un diplomado) y me puse a pensar que si traducía de una vez una historia tendrían que estar esperando bastante tiempo para la traducción del siguiente capítulo. Así que por eso me decidí por este fic que es un recopilado de 13 one shots de SilverShine y son bastante cortas y podría subir una por semana.

Prometo que la siguiente es _Duty Before Honor._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

A menos que se diga lo contrario, Sakura tiene +18 años.

* * *

 **Advertencias específicas para ésta historia:**

Rating T

OoC

* * *

 **Lluvias de primavera y tormentas invernales**

 **Historia #1**

 **Error**

Los cumpleaños en que se celebraban 18 años siempre eran un poquito especiales. Sakura era la primera en llegar a este especial número y lo celebró de la manera en que la mayoría lo celebraba –con música, amigos y una gran cantidad de alcohol.

Kakashi quería tanto ir como evitar el asunto. No le gustaban las fiestas. Él no comía golosinas o bailaba tontos bailes, o charlaba, o tomaba pequeños tragos de vodka. Pero quería ver a Sakura en su día especial, porque después de todo, sólo se cumplían 18 años una vez en la vida.

Y le había amenazado con desmembrarlo si no llegaba, así que eso era un buen motivante.

Pero como siempre hacía en reuniones sociales, Kakashi terminó en los márgenes de la alegría. Tenía una bebida en una mano de la que de vez en cuando bebía mientras la velada pasaba, porque al menos quería _parecer_ parte del evento y en la otra mano sostenía su amado Icha Icha, una manta de seguridad y una arma defensiva que mantenía a todos lejos y así evitaba conversar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer así hasta que viera a Sakura, le deseara un feliz cumpleaños y entonces, sería libre para marcharse.

—¡Sensei! —Ella brincó hacia él de ningún lado y se arrojó para abrazarlo por el cuello. —¡Estoy tan contenta de que vinieras!

Él podía darse cuenta de que estaba un poquito borracha, porque el dulce olor de alcopop estaba en ella como un perfume ácido y estaba siendo molestamente amigable, incluso para ella. Su torso estaba presionado con fuerza contra él mientras le abrazaba, dejándole sentir cada suave contorno.

—¿Estás disfrutando tu fiesta, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó, con una risa ligeramente apenada mientras intentaba librarse del abrazo.

—Ahora sí. —Ronroneó, tallando la mejilla contra su hombro. —Hueles maravillosamente, Sensei.

—Ah…

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? —Dijo con la voz terriblemente aguda; su abrazo seguía sin romperse.

—Ya te di uno esta mañana, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Oh? —Frunció el ceño, mirándolo a través de ojos ligeramente vidriosos. —No recuerdo eso…

—Bueno-

—¿Me puedes dar otro?

—Olvidar que recibiste un regalo de alguien no quiere decir que tendrás otro. —Apuntó con amabilidad.

—¿Oh, qué? ¿No me consentirás?

—Pero no tengo nada que darte.

—Puedo pensar en muchas cosas que puedes darme. —Dijo, con el mismo ronroneo de antes. —Y siento que tengo el derecho de tener algunas de ellas.

—¿P-perdón?

—Oh, Sensei. —Suspiró, deslizándole las manos a través del pecho mientras se inclinaba contra él. —El alcohol hace cosas extrañas con tu cabeza. Los pensamientos y sentimientos que normalmente guardas con tanto celo vienen de la nada y la gente que normalmente te aterroriza pronto se convierte en adorables gatitos a los que quieres abrazar.

—¿Q-qué? —Se le rompió la voz en un tono agudo ¿Adónde iba su mano?

—Sensei, consiente a la chica del cumpleaños. —Intentó convencerlo. Su rodilla se le había metido a la fuerza entre las piernas y Kakashi pensó que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por la forma en que le resonaba contra las orejas. —Solía fantasear contigo, sabes. Siempre te admiré. He sido una chica muy mala, Sensei. ¿Quizás deberías nalguearme?

—¿Nal-nalguearte? —Repitió.

—Sí. _Nalguearme._ —Susurró lascivamente. Ella alzó los ojos para verlo y se lamió los labios mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre su cadera para bajar y acariciar su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de ciertas partes de su anatomía que aquella mano no debía conocer. —¿Te gustaría eso, no es cierto, Sensei?

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, ella de la nada retrocedió y le miró con fuerza. —Un minuto. —Dijo arrastrando la voz. —¡Tú no eres Iruka-Sensei!

Entonces sin nada más que agregar, le empujó y se tambaleó hacia la multitud.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara con una temblorosa mano, y en pocos tragos bebió lo que quedaba de su bebida. No iría todavía a casa, decidió. Necesitaba muchos más tragos antes de poder recuperarse de ese terrible shock, junto con un par de años de terapia.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

¡Y listo! La siguiente historia es más larga y con una temática diametralmente opuesta.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así, ya saben que son libres de expresarlo :D

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	2. Orgullo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

Mención al canon, léase, SasuSaku.

* * *

 **Historia #2**

 **Orgullo**

Estaba orgulloso de esta chica. No soy fácilmente impresionable, y la primera vez que la vi sentí que estaba en problemas. El moreno llegaría lejos, pero no había necesidad de decirlo. El rubio al menos podría terminar haciendo lo mismo si le daban el empuje correcto ¿Pero la chica? Pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo, más preocupada con cómo su cabello lucía que en la seguridad de sus compañeros –aunque su insípido apego al moreno era más un obstáculo que una ayuda.

Pero el tiempo cambia todo, y ciertamente había hecho su magia en ella.

Su vanidad desapareció, dejó de murmurar palabras acerca del amor y romance y se volvió una parte importante de cada equipo en que se le colocó. Su disposición a amoldarse dentro de un equipo y trabajar con otros dejó a los otros dos por debajo. No tiene ilusiones sobre combatir por su cuenta y derrotar enemigos con una sola mano, pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviera convicción o ambición. Simplemente conocía sus propios límites y sabía exactamente cómo hacer un buen trabajo, y usualmente eso quería decir tragarte el ego y aceptar la ayuda.

Estaba orgulloso de esta chica. En tres cortos años logró pasar y por mucho mis bajas expectativas –las bajas expectativas de _todo el mundo-_ y se volvió una de las más grandes kunoichi que la Aldea hubiera criado. Probablemente es la mejor mujer en Konoha, y sé que hay varios ojos que observan sus pasos y que pobres muchachos caerían en pedazos si ella notara su existencia, porque no sólo es una valiosa aliada, también es hermosa y amable, capaz de una dulzura que contrastaba con el fiero temperamento que escondía debajo de su superficie. Es remarcablemente paciente, pero no acepta la basura de otros.

Aparte de él.

 _Estaba_ orgulloso de esta chica. Estaba, cuando la observaba durante esos largos meses de misiones sin fin buscando el miembro faltante de nuestro equipo. Se preocupaba por él, pero su obsesión salvaje y fuera de control por él se había ido. Se tomó su trabajo con seriedad, y su motivación era esperar que Sasuke regresara por el bien de la Aldea. Por el bien de Naruto. La primera vez que la vi estampar su puño contra la bonita cara de Sasuke, pensé que esta era una chica que nunca dejaría que nadie la hiciera menos.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Tres años luego del regreso de Sasuke, sucedió. De la nada, Sakura vino a mi puerta y me dijo que iba a casarse con él. Al principio había tenido mi bendición, porque pensé que su aventura amorosa había estado mantenida en secreto. Pero mientras observaba en las siguientes semanas, me volví terriblemente consciente de que no me había perdido nada entre ellos. No había _nada_ que perderse.

Él apenas la veía. Nunca se tomaban las manos. Nunca se abrazaban. Él criticaba cositas sobre ella, y si cualquier otra persona hiciera lo mismo, ella lo habría noqueado. Pero como era Sasuke, sonreía y lo aceptaba, como si tal vez lo mereciera.

Ya no estoy orgulloso de esta chica. Me ha decepcionado más que cualquier otra persona. Pensé que había visto el florecimiento una fuerte mujer que había salido de la semilla de una tonta y caprichosa chica, y había pensado que era muy inteligente y demasiado consciente de ella misma como para caer en viejos pasos. La semana antes de la boda, sentí que ya no la reconocía. Todo lo que escuchaba de ella eran pláticas sobre el amor y el romance y vestidos de novia. Ya no le importaba su trabajo. Ya ni siquiera le importaba algo sobre la Aldea. Mientras estuviera con Sasuke, nada más le importaba. Había un centenar de hombres en esta Aldea que serían mejores para ella; unos que no le harían a un lado o la maltrataran, pero estaba tan atrapada en su fantasía que no se daba cuenta. No creo que en algún momento lo haga.

Lo que sí, es que ella me nota a mí, porque la evito. No la miro. La critico durante las prácticas y le digo cosas que a Sasuke no le importan mencionar, y me mira, lastimada, como si yo fuera quien la traicionó. Es claro que el único que puede tratarla así es Lord Sasuke.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —Demanda saber, arrojando su kunai a la mitad de nuestra sesión de dos días antes de la boda. —Tú no eres así.

—Deja de perder el tiempo. —Le digo sin más. —Toma el kunai.

Ella no lo hace, aunque si yo fuera Sasuke obedecería como un ratón miedoso. Pero entonces, si _yo_ fuera Sasuke, en primer lugar no se hubiera rebelado.

—¿Es porque me voy a casar con Sasuke, no es así? —Demanda de nuevo. —Has estado actuando extraño desde la primera vez que te lo dije ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Entrecierro los ojos y espero por alguna acusación tonta de celos. Alguien tan metida en la ideología del romance probablemente veía el mundo en tonos de rosa pastel y apasionante rojo, donde todos se comportaban de acuerdo a los sentimientos y el amor y a las variaciones de éste.

—Tal vez si sacaras la cabeza del glorioso trasero de Sasuke por dos minutos, lo verías por ti misma. —Respondo cortante.

Ella está sin habla, y aunque sus ojos se han abierto, sigue ciega. —¿Qué demonios…? ¿Crees que no voy a tomarme en serio mi trabajo o algo? ¿Sólo porque me voy a casar? —Ahora ella es la cortante, sorprendiéndome. —Eres un viejo amargado que odia el amor y el romance- no me sorprende que ahora me desprecies ¡Estás celoso porque yo tengo a Sasuke y tú no tienes a nadie!

—Eres una tonta. —Respondo terminante. Porque ella es una tonta. —No estoy celoso de _ti._ Estoy celoso de-

Tengo que cortar mis palabras porque mi boca está diciendo más de lo que debe, algo que raramente hace. Me siento tenso y enojado, y cuando estoy así digo cosas que no quiero decir… como decir cosas que _realmente_ quiero decir, incluso cuando no me doy cuenta hasta que ya las he dicho todas.

Yo sé lo que quiero decir.

— _No estoy celoso._ —Le digo. Estoy solo preocupado de que pierda de vista lo que es importante en la vida. Sé que ella no está de acuerdo y que no me cree –lo que es justo porque he comenzado a dejar de creerlo yo mismo, incluso aunque esté siendo medio honesto.

La verdad es que… probablemente _esté_ celoso, pese a lo que me he estado diciendo desde que Sakura anunció que se iba a casar.

—No te molestes en venir a la boda. —Dice. —No eres bienvenido.

Esa no es la forma en que quería que este encuentro terminara. Le agarro el brazo, preparado para pedir disculpas porque aunque no me guste Sasuke, no quiero enojarla. Es estúpida, joven y está equivocada, pero la amo y odio verla lastimada. Esa es la razón por la que odio verla con Sasuke. Con cualquier otra persona, quizás estaría feliz por ella… pero no con él. Nunca con él.

Se rehúsa a mirarme y se queda viendo con fuerza a los árboles, como si no estuviera ahí, pese al firme agarre que tengo en su brazo. Sus ojos están inundados con lágrimas que se rehúsan a correr y sé que lo que haga o diga a continuación harán que se derramen.

—Lo siento. —Digo.

Su barbilla tiembla. Ella parpadea. Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

No sé qué más hacer para que entienda, así que hago exactamente lo que no debía hacer. En lugar de sentarme con ella y explicarle lo que podía hacer porque era mejor –porque ella no es el tipo de mujer que puede tolerar ese abuso pasivo de un hombre por el resto de su vida sin hastiarse y terminar matándolo eventualmente- y esperar que quizás entendiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

En lugar de hacer eso, la arrojé contra mí, atrapando su cara entre mis manos y presionando la boca contra la suya.

Mi máscara se mete entre nosotros.

Luego del primer intento de beso, arranco mi máscara para volver a besarla, pero para ese momento ella ha tomado consciencia del acto y comienza a pelear. Está pateando y manoseando y con un mordisco me hace sangrar. La libero mientras el metálico gusto llena mi boca y hace un camino hacia mi barbilla.

Ella es hermosa cuando está enojada y rabiosa como ahora con mi sangre en sus labios y manchando sus dientes. Pero no tan hermosa como es cuando está a un lado de Sasuke, actuando más como una posesión que como la fuerte e independiente mujer que fue brevemente. Porque al lado de él es donde ella es más feliz.

—Amo a Sasuke. —Dice en una baja y temblorosa voz. —¡Cómo te atreves a arruinarme eso!

Ella escupe al suelo y se talla la boca mientras comienza a irse. —No vengas a la boda _¡No te acerques a mí nunca más!_

Estuve orgulloso de esta chica una vez. Pero ya no más.

Tampoco estoy muy orgulloso de mí últimamente.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios!** No podré ser capaz de responderlos uno por uno, pero de verdad los he leído y me han puesto contenta. Estaré en el hospital esta semana, así que se me complica un poco. Umm... pensaba en subir los capítulos cada lunes/martes como siempre, pero con este lo subo antes por lo mencionado.

Este es uno de mis oneshots favoritos del fic (también el siguiente). No por lo del beso, ni por lo de los celos, sino porque plantea lo que me jode del final canon entre Sasuke y Sakura. Me jode que hayan tirado al trasto todo el avance que había tenido Sakura como personaje.

En fin, espero poder subir el próximo capítulo el lunes.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Promesa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #3**

 **Promesa**

Los distantes choques y explosiones hicieron eco alrededor del bosque como un distante trueno. Cada vez que el pasto se agitaba y las hojas temblaban, Sakura hacia lo mismo, esperando que sólo fuera su imaginación cuando el sonido de la guerra se hacía más cercano.

Alrededor de otros cincuenta ninjas de Konoha estaban acuclillados en la trinchera donde ella estaba, todos tan ansiosos y silenciosos como ella. Eventualmente la orden llegaría y tendrían que avanzar y enfrentarse con el enemigo luego de que la última escuadra hubiera sido acabada. Era justo decir que todos los que estaban ahí morirían ese día. Shikamaru había hecho los cálculos y sus conclusiones eran que se rehusaba a decir el porcentaje de sobrevivientes, razonando que saberlo sólo provocaría un bajón moral y las posibilidades de supervivencia.

El trabajo de hoy no era ganar y sobrevivir, era simplemente resistir. Necesitaban tiempo para que la misión de Naruto se completara, pero no era nada diferente a arrojarse frente a un tren a toda velocidad esperando que se detuviera. La causa era noble, considerando que el futuro de Konoha estaba en juego, pero las rodillas de Sakura se sentían como gelatina y su estómago estaba lleno con mariposas. Sostener un arma era difícil cuando tus dedos temblaban con miedo y tus palmas empapadas de sudor frío. Cada vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar se enderezaba, temiendo que fuera la orden de moverse. Había tenido que recordarse más de una vez que la orden sólo vendría del hombre que estaba escuchando la radio, muy al final de la trinchera, y él no se había movido en ocho minutos.

El líder de escuadrón pasaba muy seguido, con su larga e impermeable capa, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran listos, ocasionalmente parando para consolar a los peleadores más jóvenes e inexpertos. Eso hacía sentir a Sakura ligeramente avergonzada. Había sido chunin por tantos años y experimentado más que la mayoría de los Jounin, pero el inevitable prospecto de enfrentar su propia mortalidad le estaba destrozando los nervios.

El líder se detuvo frente a ella, y Sakura apretó los ojos, deseando que siguiera moviéndose. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar un poco. Su miedo era obvio.

—Tienes que relajarte. —Le dijo, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Vamos a morir. —Sakura dijo entre dientes.

—Sí. —Admitió. —Pero necesitas relajarte.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, Kakashi-Sensei. —Le cortó. —Estás borracho. Puedo oler el alcohol.

—¿Quieres un poco?

—Sí…—Murmuró ¿Por qué no? Alentaría sus reacciones y mataría su balance, pero ya que iba a morir de cualquier forma, prefería hacerlo con sus nervios seducidos por el coraje líquido.

Kakashi se sentó junto a ella y le tendió una botella medio llena de líquido café. Ya que no era una conocedora de alcoholes, Sakura no tenía idea de lo que era, pero sabía vil y quemó cada centímetro de su esófago. Era lo que necesitaba.

—No me importa morir. —Dijo mientras su interior se ablandaba. —Sólo que no quiero hacerlo tan pronto. Soy muy joven.

—Hay gente que ha muerto mucho más joven. —Razonó mientras le devolvía la botella.

—Pero tengo tanto por qué vivir. —Murmuró. —Hay muchas cosas que no he hecho. Quería casarme, tener hijos, vivir en una casa bonita y tener un gato. Realmente quería un gato… pensé que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, así que nunca me apresuré.

Kakashi asintió, bajando la máscara lo suficiente como para dar otro trago de la botella. —Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, o te llenarás de arrepentimiento hasta que mueras- lo que quiere decir que al menos no estarás arrepentida por tanto tiempo.

Sakura abrazó su katana al pecho y se quedó viendo la pared opuesta de la trinchera. —Ni siquiera tuve sexo.

—No es tan grandioso. —Le dijo.

—No te creo.

—De acuerdo… es asombroso. —Le pasó de nuevo la botella porque estaba comenzando a parecer deprimida de nuevo. —Acábatelo.

Ella tomó la botella por el cuello y bebió sin más contemplaciones. —Nunca he besado a nadie tampoco. —Dijo con tristeza. —¿No es triste? Voy a morir esta noche y ni siquiera he sentido la boca de un hombre contra la mía.

—Sí, es muy triste. —Kakashi dijo pensativo, tallándose los labios. —Pero es fácil de remediar.

Ella giró la cabeza para preguntarle qué quería decir, y entonces él eligió ese momento para presionar un beso en sus labios empapados de alcohol. Sakura no se movió, pero por un momento olvidó su desaliento mientras se maravillaba por lo suaves y cálidos que se sentían los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos, no era nada que pudiera haberse imaginado antes. Había sido corto y casto, pero un poco húmedo, y cuando él retrocedió, ella se llevó los dedos a los labios con un poco de miedo y otro tanto de alegría.

—¿Bastará con eso? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Susurró, asombrada.

—Oh, por favor. Estabas rogando por ello.

Sakura sólo bebió el resto del licor y entonces dio un resuello en el aire nocturno mientras luchaba para llevar oxígeno a su ardiente garganta. —¿Mencioné que tampoco he tenido sexo? —Dijo, jadeando.

—Si sólo hubiera tiempo. —Respondió, mirando alrededor de la trinchera. —Y creo que la gente comenzaría a ponerse celosa y entonces tendría que tener sexo _con todo el mundo._

—De acuerdo. —Ella solo lo dijo a broma, pero ahora se sentía infinitamente mejor que un minuto atrás. Seguía temblando y asustada, pero Kakashi le había hecho sonreír.

Kakashi suspiró y alzó su lodosa mano para apretarle el hombro y darle una caricia diminuta con el dorso de su dedo en la mejilla. —Te diré qué: —Comenzó. —Si salimos de esta vivos, yo me casaré contigo y haré todas las otras cosas también.

Ahora Sakura se río. —Sólo estás diciendo eso porque sabes que moriremos.

—No, lo estoy diciendo porque estoy borracho.

—Entonces es una promesa.

Un par de minutos después, el agente de comunicación se movió de su posición junto a la radio y les dio la fea noticia de que era momento de avanzar. Todos se pararon con una determinación silenciosa y juntos salieron de la trinchera para sumergirse en el oscuro bosque en el que se encontrarían con el enemigo.

* * *

Sakura despertó en el hospital dos semanas después con una pierna rota y una contusión en la cabeza. Había sido una de los afortunados, al menos eso le dijeron. La misión había resultado un éxito y Konoha había sido salvada. El sacrificio de esos hombres y mujeres no había sido en vano.

Pero todo lo que le preocupaba a Sakura era saber del destino de Kakashi ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Estaría tendido en una de las fosas comunes siendo comido por los gusanos y las bacterias a lado de otros cuerpos?

Las enfermeras no sabían. —Ningún Hatake Kakashi ha sido admitido en este hospital, señorita. —Le dijeron, y debido a su tono, Sakura sólo podía asumir lo peor. Se quedó postrada en la cama del hospital por el resto del día, lágrimas resbalándose por el rostro y no sintiéndose tan contenta por haber sobrevivido. La última cosa que podía recordar de verdad era el beso que él le había dado y la estúpida promesa que hizo de hacer todas esas estúpidas cosas con ella, esas que no había sido capaz de hacer.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se talló con fuerza las lágrimas, no queriendo que las enfermeras le vieran en tal estado. Pero cuando echó un vistazo para identificar a su visitante, un sollozo salió de la garganta de Sakura y nuevas lágrimas corrieron.

—Escuché que finalmente habías despertado. —Kakashi dijo mientras jalaba una silla para acercarla a la cama. —Me alegro.

Sakura le dio una temblorosa sonrisa, todavía estaba llorando. —¿Estás bien? —No había una sola marca en él.

—Soy muy eficiente en ebrio-taijutsu. —Le dijo con una totalmente creíble seriedad. Sakura no sabía si de verdad estaba bromeando o si de verdad había sido así como consiguió mantenerse con vida en esa horrible noche sin tener un solo rasguño. Examinó su forma, pero la única diferencia en su apariencia era que su chaleco se veía abultado. Y que el bulto estaba moviéndose. Pero tal vez las lágrimas estaban distorsionando su visión.

—Sakura, —Comenzó con cuidado. —¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?

Ella asintió. —Está bien. Sé que la hiciste porque estabas borracho y yo estaba muerta de miedo, así que no tienes que cumplirla o algo-

Kakashi alzó un dedo para pedirle que esperara un minuto mientras su otra mano comenzaba a bajar el cierre del chaleco. Para su sorpresa, una pequeña y peluda cabeza naranja se asomó para maullarle. —Tuve que esconderlo aquí. —Dijo, levantando al diminuto minino para dárselo a una ya muy enamorada Sakura. El gatito no era más grande que su mano. —¿Te gusta?

—¡Es hermoso! —Sakura chilló, rascándole con un dedo detrás de las oreja.

—Siempre mantengo mis promesas. Sólo… Un paso a la vez, ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

¿Ah que fue lindo, no es cierto? En realidad es bien cursi, pero cuando leí lo del gato me morí ; _ ; ¡Es realmente precioso!

El siguiente one-shot es más _juguetón._

En la semana respondo los reviews, es una promesa. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su preocupación.

 **tifakxt:** En realidad los one-shot son todos KakaSaku, sólo que ese hacía mención al SasuSaku, si bien recuerdo. Espero que este te haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!


	4. Pie

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T+

* * *

 **Historia #4**

 **Pie**

Había sido aburrida tarde en el restaurante. Siempre era divertido sobrevivir una misión y la tradición luego de una gran misión clase S era ir al restaurante más caro en la aldea, disfrutar de una comida de lujo e intentar dejar a otro con la cuenta. El Equipo Kakashi estaba ahí, junto con el Equipo Ino-Shika-Chou, Kurenai y Anko.

Anko era muy divertida una vez que la conocías. Algunas de sus bromas eran un poco obscenas y sus modales en la mesa dejaban algo que desear, sin embargo era una hermosa mujer –en un sentido que te podía quitar el aliento (de manera literal). A Kakashi no le molestaría sentarse frente a ella, si sólo ella _mantuviera_ el pie lejos de su regazo.

—Las únicas cosas que debes recordar sobre los hombres, pequeña, —Le estaba diciendo Anko a Sakura cuya fortuna le había puesto junto a ella. —es que todos los hombres son egoístas, que sólo piensan en una sola cosa y que son muy simples. Sólo tienes que rascarles detrás de las orejas y darles un premio de vez en cuando y son todos tuyos. Patético.

Finalizó con un trago de shochu y el pie en el regazo de Kakashi se movió sugestivamente contra su entrepierna. —Seguro, eres demasiado dura con nosotros los, obviamente, inferiores hombres. —Kakashi dijo. Él todavía no había tocado su bebida, en parte porque requería de quitarse la máscara y por otra, porque no era sabio consumir alcohol alrededor de esta mujer. —Personalmente encuentro a las mujeres demasiado desconcertantes, complejas y contrarias. Dicen que quieren una cosa, pero siempre significa lo contrario y entonces se enojan porque no puedes leer su mente.

—Eso es porque esperamos que entiendan como nos sentimos de verdad, sin importar lo que digamos. —Sakura intervino, su mejilla descansando sobre su mano. —Si decimos que no nos importa si dejan levantado el asiento del excusado o que no muestren interés en cómo estuvo nuestro día, esperamos que sepan que _de verdad_ nos gustaría que bajaran el asiento y que mostraran interés en lo que hacemos, y ni siquiera tendría que _decírtelo._

—Huh. —Kakashi se rascó la mejilla. —Misterio resuelto entonces, supongo.

El pie se deslizó por la cara interna de su muslo de manera tentadora, antes de regresar a su entrepierna para acariciarle con firmeza. Anko le miró lascivamente por encima de su bebida. Nadie parecía notar el intercambio. Había nueve personas en la mesa, pero todos estaban muy absorbidos en sus propias conversaciones como para notar que Kakashi estaba siendo molestado de manera silenciosa debajo de la mesa.

Bajo la mano y le dio a uno de sus dedos un suave pellizco, aunque con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que el pie se moviera hasta su rodilla.

Por ahora.

—Kakashi-kun, no estás tocando tu bebida. —Anko le amonestó.

—Me emborracho rápido. —Le dijo. —No es buena idea comenzar a beber tan temprano en la mañana, ¿Tal vez, más tarde?

—Mm. Más tarde, por supuesto. —Anko le guiñó un ojo, y el pie se dobló alrededor de su pantorrilla, tallándose de arriba abajo.

—Nunca he visto a Kakashi-Sensei borracho. —Sakura murmuró con seriedad. —¿Qué tipo de borracho eres? ¿El que se sube a la mesa y comienza a cantar? Me gustaría ver eso.

—Más bien del tipo que se cae dormido en cualquier rincón. —Respondió.

El pie en su regazo se detuvo. —Bueno, eso no es divertido. —Anko declaró. —¿También nos dirás que no te da resaca?

—No.

—Oh, eso es patético. —Anko masculló disgustada y se movió para dar otro trago a su bebida. Cuando se dio cuenta que la botella estaba vacía, maldijo. —Voy a conseguir más, ¿Quién quiere otra?

Tomó la orden de todos, entonces se levantó y avanzó a la barra.

Pero el pie que se había movido en el muslo de Kakashi ahí seguía.

La información llegó a él un poquito más lenta de lo que debería, considerando que estaba perfectamente sobrio y en alerta. Su mirada se posó en Sakura, la única persona que quedaba sentada frente a él y que le estaba viendo mientras acariciaba con el dedo el borde de su vaso. Con igual lentitud le sonrió a él, haciéndole saber que era participe del secreto.

Él miró el vaso vacío de Sakura y entonces la volvió a ver a ella. El aliento se le cortó mientras su pie se deslizaba de nuevo peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. —¿Qué tan borracha estás? —Preguntó con cuidado.

Ella parpadeó despacio. —Muy borracha.

—Oh, bien. —Y entonces le dejó continuar.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

Probablemente esperaban otra cosa (a quién engaño, querían otra cosa)

¡No saben lo mucho que me está costando esperar a subir las historias! Estoy muy acostumbrada a subir las historias cortas con un ritmo más rápido, pero si las subo, me quedo sin nada que subir y entonces tendrán que esperar mil años a que regrese. Por cierto, me han aceptado en el diplomado de Diseño de Modas, así que de aquí a agosto soy estudiante de nuevo. Va a ser una joda, pero desde hace años quería estudiarlo en serio.

 **tifakxt:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, pues... En este también sufre Kakashi y es una constante en las historias de Silver jajaja Espero que esta historia te haya gustado :D

 **Daiana:** ¡Hola! Gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario; las historias se suben el domingo o lunes por la noche regularmente (a menos que pase algo extraordinario se publican otro día y procuro avisar antes). Ojalá te haya gustado este oneshot :D

Nos leemos la próxima semana y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas ^^~


	5. Observaciones

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #5**

 **Observaciones**

Era una misión como cualquier otra –asesinar al Daimyo Malvado para salvar a esos pobres y oprimidos aldeanos. Realmente no me gustan esas misiones de asesinatos, pero Sakura, Sasuke y yo hemos sido Jounin desde un par de años atrás y hemos tomado varias vidas de vez en cuando, de una manera u otra, así que sólo se hace más fácil. Fue una misión dura también –Una rango S, y les costó a los aldeanos un montón de dinero. Habían estado juntando el dinero por tres años para poder pagar la misión, pero Kakashi sólo aceptó la mitad de lo que le ofrecieron. Con frecuencia les hacía descuentos a la gente pobre, y casi a nadie le importaba, sólo a Sakura, quien cada vez que lo hacía le daba una mirada de molestia porque Konoha _necesitaba_ el dinero y siempre se quejaba de los recortes de presupuesto que se hacían al hospital. Pero está bien. Porque él regularmente les cobraba más a los clientes ricos.

Estábamos de camino a casa, viajando a nuestro propio ritmo porque hacía calor y todos estábamos cansados. Sólo Kakashi estaba herido, tenía una pequeña y sangrante herida que cortaba su ceja y que continuamente goteaba sobre su ojo.

Creo que fue la primera vez que noté que algo sucedía, pero no puedo decidirme aún por el origen del problema. Sakura comentó algo sobre la herida de Kakashi y se ofreció a sanarla. Kakashi se rehusó educadamente, diciendo que estaba bien. No puse mucha atención en lo que estaba pasando hasta que me di cuenta que los dos se habían detenido en el camino y ahora estaban discutiendo en murmullos, con un tono de 'no estamos discutiendo'. Tal vez Sakura era la que estaba peleando y Kakashi estaba haciendo lo mejor para controlarla.

Hablaban en siseos y susurros así que era difícil entender todo lo que decían. Aunque definitivamente escuché cosas como 'estás siendo irracional' y 'no es un problema' o 'de haber sabido que te pondrías así no lo hubiera dicho'.

Gradualmente se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, y la discusión murió en el punto. Sakura se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y dijo en un tono audible: —Bueno, tú pierdes. —Y entonces continuamos el camino.

Kakashi se quitó la sangre del ojo y caminó también. Ambos pasaron entre Sasuke y yo y había cierta vibra de 'métete en tus asuntos' entre los dos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Me pregunté cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para oírme. —Ella es médico, se _supone_ que tiene que curarnos las heridas.

—El problema no es ese. —Sasuke dijo. —Obviamente.

Le miré. —¿Entonces cuál es?

Sasuke simplemente me vio con aquella expresión plana de siempre. —Idiota. —Por tanto, sé que no sabía cuál era.

* * *

Una semana después no ocurrió nada extraordinario. Tenemos sesiones de entrenamiento cada lunes, miércoles y viernes y fue en la última sesión fuera de aldea (parece que nos volvimos demasiado para los campos dentro de Konoha) que me di cuenta que Sakura estaba de mal humor.

Kakashi nos puso en parejas como usualmente hacía, aunque normalmente me emparejaba con Sasuke y él terminaba con Sakura. Pero de la nada él sugirió que era momento de cambiar de compañeros. Yo estaba con Sakura y él con Sasuke.

Estaba algo agradecido, porque prefería tener a Sakura de mi lado en lugar de tenerla con Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que probablemente perderíamos, porque vamos a pelear contra tres sharingan. Pensé que sería lo único malo, pero me equivoqué.

Sakura estaba perdida. Elegimos tener nuestra base debajo de las salientes de roca y traté de armar una estrategia pero ella no estaba interesada en lo que le decía. La única manera de ponernos en ventaja sobre los usuarios del sharingan es sorprenderlos por la espalda y, estaba muy seguro de que Sakura se mostraría de acuerdo con la estrategia, pero en el momento en que nos movimos ella hizo lo que quiso. En pocos minutos fue rastreada por Sasuke y ella gritó que él estaba haciendo trampa, o que no era justo, o algo así. En el momento en que Kakashi apareció, se dio la vuelta para recriminarle a él como si fuera su culpa.

Él habló con mucha calma. —Sakura, ve a casa y aclara tu mente.

A ella no le gustó, pero de cualquier manera se fue y el silencio que dejó fue incómodo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunté en voz alta.

Sasuke me dio esa mirada de nuevo, esa de 'eres un idiota', pero Kakashi sólo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió como si nada sucediera. —Está bien. Continuemos.

Sin un compañero, ellos me acabaron.

* * *

Pero de cualquier forma, eso fue sólo el principio. Luego de eso me di cuenta que Sakura estaba de diferente humor. Y no era algo temporal… _así que no eran esos días del mes._ Pasaba de un humor a otro, y no creo haberla vista así de deprimida desde que Sasuke desapareció por primera vez. En una ocasión le atrapé llorando en un armario del hospital pero hizo como si nada sucediera, diciendo que algo se le había metido en el ojo y se rehúso a decirme qué sucedía.

Estaba tan confundido que la siguiente vez en que fue a Ichiraku con Kakashi lo mencioné. Ya había intentado con Sasuke, pero él sólo hizo parecer que la respuesta era obvia y no me dijo nada, así que todo lo que me quedaba era volver a preguntarle a Kakashi. Se sentó y revolvió el plato de ramen por diez minutos como usualmente hacía antes de comerlo porque no le gustaba que estuviera tan caliente. Para cuando comenzaba a comer, todos alrededor de él ya habían terminado, se habían aburrido y devuelto los tazones. Cuando toqué el tema de Sakura, detuvo los movimientos que hacía con los palillos y pareció pensativo.

—¿Ha estado de mal humor, no es cierto? —Murmuró filosóficamente. —No me preocuparia por ello. Con el tiempo se le pasará… lo que sea que le está molestando.

Me dio la impresión de que no estaba muy preocupado, estaba bastante tranquilo por la situación y con rapidez cambió de tema. Pero tal vez sí estaba más preocupado de lo que dejaba ver, porque al día siguiente fue a verla.

Lo supe porque _yo fui_ a casa de Sakura y lo encontré en su portal hablando con ella. Ella lucía como si la hubiera sacado de la cama y seguía con su camisón puesto, uno de los tirantes fuera de su hombro. Cuando aparecí, ellos dejaron de hablar y Sakura se acomodó el tirante de mala gana, como si apenas se diera cuenta. Supe que había interrumpido algo porque Sakura parecía enojada y Kakashi tenía un ceño fruncido por la impaciencia y la mirada dirigida al marco de la puerta –creo que estaba intentando no hacerme daño.

Sólo había ido a recordarle a Sakura del festival de esa noche, así que con rapidez lo hice y me fui. O pretendí irme, de hecho estaba muy curioso sobre lo que hablaban por las expresiones que tenían en sus rostros, así que me detuve dando la vuelta a la esquina e intenté escuchar.

Pero me había perdido la parte buena. Todo lo que se dijo luego de mi desaparición fue un murmullo de parte de Sakura: —¿Bueno, tienes más excusas? —Seguido de un murmullo igual de frío: —No son excusas, sólo son hechos. —Que fue remarcado por un portazo.

Eché un vistazo por la esquina y Kakashi seguía de pie frente a su puerta, viéndola ¿Qué le había dicho a ella? Tal vez sólo le había dicho que debía bajar sus humos y enfocarse en su trabajo de equipo, pero probablemente fue más personal que eso. Nunca creí que fuera alguien bueno consolando o dando consejos, y creo que quedó demostrado. Lo que fuera que le dijo a Sakura no la hizo sentir mejor de ninguna forma.

Eso fue evidente cuando ella no llegó al festival. Ino, en su bonito yukata azul, estaba tan molesta que anunció que iba al departamento de Sakura para arrastrarla hasta ahí, le gustara o no. Le dejamos ir, porque Sakura podía ser un atemorizante oso cuando se le obligaba a hacer algo que no quería y la única que podía enfrentar a Sakura en ese estado era Ino. Eran tan atemorizantes. Me preocupé un poco por Sakura, porque había estado luciendo tan miserable y había rechazado salir con los demás que no evité preguntarme si terminaría deprimiéndose todavía más si no la obligábamos a salir ocasionalmente ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Ella vino acompañada de Ino luego de una hora, le había obligado a usar un yukata rojo con un obi blanco, y aunque intentamos pescar con ella un pececito dorado, no sonrió ni una sola vez y parecía que estaba en un funeral.

* * *

De cualquier forma, comencé a disfrutar el festival luego de encontrarme con una máquina de algodón de azúcar. No recuerdo mucho luego de eso, hasta que desperté poco después en los arbustos del parque, cubierto en docenas de palitos de manzanas caramelizadas. El festival seguía unos cuantos metros más adelante, al menos por el ruido podía suponerlo, así que no debí estar fuera por mucho tiempo. Pero cuando encontré una barba de algodón de azúcar en mi rostro, me di cuenta que tenía que parar con el azúcar.

Algo me había despertado, porque lo crean o no, sigo siendo un ninja, y supe instintivamente que algún pequeño sonido fue lo que me despertó, como el suave suspiro de las hojas o el quiebre de una rama. Algo fuera de lugar. Escuché voces susurrando, así que me levanté con cuidado, me quité la azucarada saliva que me corría por la boca y me escondí detrás de un árbol para ver a las dos figuras de pie en las sombras del parque. Detrás de ellos se veían las luces del festival –pero todas de profundos rojos y naranjas que hacían difícil para mí verlos con claridad. Pero gradualmente reconocí sus siluetas, así como sus voces.

—Esto tiene que detenerse. —Dijo la más alta de las dos figuras, quien sonaba definitivamente como Kakashi. —Vas a enfermarte ¿Ya comiste hoy? ¿O ayer?

—No pretendas que te importa. —Respondió una voz femenina, la voz de Sakura. —Y no te emociones. No es como si fuera a hacer huelga de hambre por ti.

—No nací ayer, Sakura.

—No me importa. Solo pensé que sería mejor si te lo decía yo. —Dijo Sakura. —Me van a transferir a otro equipo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kakashi sonaba tan sorprendido como yo me sentía. Pensé en anunciar mi presencia con un sonoro ¡¿QUÉ?! por las palabras de Sakura, pero recordé la fría bienvenida que recibí la última vez que los interrumpí, y supe que encontraría qué era lo que estaba molestando a Sakura si mantenía la boca cerrada. Ahora estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Kakashi, o al menos él sabía lo que sucedía.

—Tú _sabes_ por qué. —Respondió. —Voy a pedírselo a Tsunade mañana.

—Te lo prohíbo. —Kakashi dijo cortante. —No perteneces a otro equipo más que este.

—Tal vez, pero ya no puedo ser parte de él mucho más.

—Naruto y Sasuke se enojarán.

—Oh, _¿Naruto y Sasuke_ se molestarán, no es cierto? —Se río con hastío, una risa sarcástica y amarga que no me gustaba. Rozaba lo histérico. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sakura, lo siento…

—¡No tanto como yo! ¡Desearía no haber dicho nada! ¡Desearía poder retractarme, porque así no tendría que irme!

— _No_ tienes que irte. —Kakashi rebatió. —Estás enojada, pero con el tiempo-

—¡No, no lo estaré! —Lloró. —¡No puedo! ¡No soy como tú! ¡No puedo apagar mis sentimientos y pretender que no existen! Te amo y- por favor, no huyas de mí de esa forma, _te amo._ Y sé que no te gusta escucharlo pero es así, y _no puedo estar_ en tu equipo sintiéndome de esta forma. Simplemente no puedo. Es como una _tortura._

Pobre Sakura, pensé. Sólo se había conseguido otro amor no correspondido y en otro de sus compañeros de equipo. Esto explicaba totalmente el por qué había estado tan deprimida ¿Tal vez le había dicho a Kakashi y no había salido como lo había planeado…? Ahora tenía el corazón roto y eso le estaba comenzando a distraer del trabajo. Pero seguramente había una manera de arreglarlo, ¿No? Y así no tendría que dejar el equipo.

Kakashi dijo algo en voz demasiado baja como para que lo escuchara.

—Bueno, tengo qué. No podemos seguir así.

—No. —Él dijo más alto. — _No quiero_ que te vayas.

Creo que él decía la verdad cuando le decía que no quería que se fuera. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que Sakura se había acercado a él y alzado la mano para bajarle la máscara ¡Iba a besarlo! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿En verdad creería que él se lo permitiría?

Así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando él le dejó hacerlo (y no hizo ninguna diferencia para mí porque seguía viéndolo como una silueta) e inclinó la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Sakura.

Estaba confundido. Mi maestro y mi amiga estaban besándose en medio del parque a mitad de la noche y yo estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y cubierto en azúcar. Tal vez estaba teniendo el subidón de azúcar más grande de mi vida, porque no había manera en que esto fuera _real._ Podía imaginar a Sakura teniendo un crush por Kakashi, porque ella es así… ¿Pero por qué demonios Kakashi le devolvía el beso si era un enamoramiento no correspondido?

Creo que esto era más complejo de lo que mi cerebro podía procesar.

Era un poco grotesco, de hecho. Estaban besándose apasionadamente, como amantes, y podía escuchar el sonido húmedo que hacían desde donde estaba sentado. Además estaba el hecho de que el azúcar no le había sentado bien a mi estómago y estaba comenzando a sentir náuseas.

Finalmente dejaron de besarse y parecía que se estaban abrazando, como una dramática pareja de amantes que estaban bajo la estrella del infortunio que veías en las películas. Lo que es tonto, porque son dos personas normales y no entiendo por qué hay de dramático y complicado en esto.

—Nadie lo entenderá, Sakura. —Kakashi dijo, ligeramente corto de aliento. —Esto traerá problemas. Te lo dije antes… _no podemos-_

—No digas nada por ahora. —Susurró. —Sólo abrázame otro rato.

Esto no estaba bien, porque iba a tener que interrumpir su momento muy pronto y de una forma muy horrible –y por ello quiero decir que iba a vomitar con fuerza y alertarlos de mi presencia. No creí que eso dejara una buena impresión, así que me tambaleé para salir de mi escondite.

Sakura me vio primero y dio un resuello de culpa mientras se alejaba con rapidez de Kakashi. Incluso en la oscuridad vi que Kakashi giró hacia mí y _sentí_ que me dio el mismo tipo de mirada de impaciencia de hacia un rato mientras se acomodaba la máscara.

Quería decir algo profundo y perfecto para arreglar la situación –algo que pusiera feliz a Sakura y que pudiera hacer que Kakashi dejara de ser tan estirado. Pero mi tarde de borrachera azucarada estaba a punto de acabar conmigo y todo lo que pude hacer fue balbucear un: —Siendo sincero, Kakashi-Sensei, pensé que eras gay. —Antes de tambalearme cruzando los árboles para encontrar un lugar más tranquilo para aliviarme.

* * *

La siguiente vez que vi a Sakura estaba sonriendo. La nube oscura que le había estado siguiendo los días anteriores ya no estaba y ella literalmente brillaba por la felicidad y contento que irradiaba. Me gustaba más esta Sakura que la otra que estaba hundida en su miseria, así que no me importaba particularmente que estuviera con Kakashi. Mientras no fuera con Sasuke, podía tolerarlo.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —Le pregunté.

—Kakashi se dio cuenta de que la gente entendería. —Fue todo lo que dijo y sólo con eso supe que todo estaría bien. —Pero, —Agregó. —Me pidió que te dijera que él es todo un hombre y que no tiene idea de cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en lo contrario.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su semana? Estoy muriendo, de manera lenta pero segura. El próximo capítulo es ''Fraude'', el one shot que dio origen a Scarlet Scroll y haciendo la revisión tengo sentimientos muy intensos (entre ellos, ¿Por qué no terminó Silver al menos ese? D:) Ya sólo me faltan un par de historias más por terminar de traducir y veré si puedo traducir otro colección de one-shots (aunque no prometo nada, porque ni he hablado con la autora lol)

Por cierto, hablando de trabajos inconclusos, estoy esforzándome por terminar el nuevo capítulo de _Only Love Strangers_ , pero es una mierda no poder escribir. Creo que oficialmente puedo decir que me he vuelto más traductora que escritora x_x

Como sea, **muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus alertas ^^~**

Respondiendo a la pregunta general sobre si habrá lemon o no: **Sí,** pero tendrán que esperar dos historias más y luego de esa, otros tres. En total son 3 historias que van del lime al limón.

 **tifakxt** : Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic :D Nadie se esperaba el plot twist del oneshot, pero al menos me hizo reír cuando lo leí lol

 **Isa:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por andar cazando los nuevos proyectos :D Esta colección no se actualiza con la rapidez a la que estoy acostumbrada y quizás se siente poco porque las historias son super cortas, pero espero que te estén gustando ^^ Y qué bueno que te gusten ese tipo de fics porque... ¡Tenemos dos más de esos! Gracias también por las felicitaciones, estoy muriendo de ansiedad, pero me esforzaré mucho para no decepcionar a nadie D: Un abrazo :3

¡Y es todo por esta semana!


	6. Fraude

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #6**

 **Fraude**

No eran nada más que los sujetos de prueba de los proyectos de ciencia de Konoha; los hijos e hijas de las kunoichi a las que se les habían dado esas controversiales misiones de conseguir un Kekkei Genkai de los clanes que existían fuera de la Aldea. La práctica era tan vieja como la profesión de los Shinobi, pero guardada en secreto al mismo tiempo. Pocas personas sabían o entendían de qué trataba. Todavía menos estaban envueltos.

El _Sujeto No.8_ estaba progresando de manera extraordinaria. Estaba presentado las primeras señales del Kekkei Genkai del clan Yumi del norte, cuya afinidad natural a los animales –cualquier insecto, cualquier ave y cualquier mamífero, reptil o pez, podían ser ocupados como armas, incluyendo los animales que trabajaran con los enemigos. El Hokage estaría complacido, Kakashi pensó burlón, mientras terminaba de llenar el formato que estaba sobre su regazo. En el salón vacío de la academia había poco para distraerlo del trabajo, pero de cualquier forma, no terminaría hasta las tres.

Él miró su reloj y suspiró. El Sujeto No.5 lo detenía todo.

Casi mientras pensaba en ello, la puerta del salón se abrió y la madre de dicho Sujeto No. 5 entró, jalando tras ella una pequeña sombra. —¡Lo siento! —Resolló. —¡Problemas con los zapatos!

Eso probablemente explicaba por qué la pequeña niña de pelo rosado llevaba unas botas para la lluvia en un día perfectamente seco y soleado. Kakashi no hizo ningún comentario. Él cerró el archivo en el que estaba trabajando y abrió otro, entonces indicó la silla frente a él.

—No tardaré mucho. —Le dijo a ella, quien apenas le hizo caso mientras peleaba con su hija para sentarle en la silla y para confiscar el gastado tigre de felpa que llevaba bajo el brazo. Se lo regresó de inmediato cuando la niña gritó en protesta.

—Pórtate bien. —Le dijo a la pequeña, acariciándole el cabello y las mejillas cariñosamente. —Este hombre te preguntará algunas cosas y te hará unas pruebas, pero yo estaré aquí afuera ¿Te acuerdas de Kakashi-Sensei, cierto?

La niña le miró enfadada y asintió apenas. Él estaba sorprendido. Apenas la mitad de los sujetos lo recordaban luego de todo un año. El resto había hecho un esfuerzo para olvidarlo.

— _Pórtate bien._ —Le dijo de nuevo a su hija, antes de mirar a Kakashi como pidiéndole disculpas. La niña se giró en la silla para ver a su madre salir del salón y entonces puso su barbilla en el respaldo para ver la puerta cerrarse y se quedó así por unos largos minutos. Kakashi tenía la impresión de que prefería hacer eso a verlo a él.

—Haruno. —Le llamó, poniendo su atención de nuevo en el archivo para localizar las secciones importantes. —¿Comenzaste la escuela en septiembre?

La niña se dio la vuelta de nuevo en la silla y fijó sus enormes ojos en él y asintió.

—¿Te gusta la escuela? —Le preguntó.

Ella asintió de nuevo, entonces parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no era la respuesta correcta. Con su tigre siendo víctima en su boca dejó que su atención vagara por la habitación. —No me gusta. —Murmuró.

Él alzó una ceja. —¿Qué no te gusta de la escuela? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la barbilla sobre su mano.

Ella se encogió en su silla. —Los niños siempre empujan a las niñas.

—¿Ellos te empujan?

Asintió.

—¿Tú les devuelves el empujón?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Comienza a hacerlo. —Él volvió a sus notas. —Iruka-Sensei dice que la materia que mejor se te da es matemáticas.

Ella asintió.

—Y que la peor es música, ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Me aburro.

Kakashi suspiró e hizo otra anotación. —Necesitas esforzarte más ¿Has practicado al menos los ejercicios que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?

La niña golpeó con los talones las patas de la silla. Eso probablemente quería decir _¿Qué ejercicios?_ Él contuvo otro suspiro y volvió a buscar en el archivo ¿Su madre no le había hablado sobre la importancia de esas pruebas? Eran la razón de _su existencia,_ después de todo. —Te estás quedando detrás de los demás, Haruno. El número tres ya ha demostrado habilidades para cambiar de forma, y el número cuatro ha conseguido crear tres temblores. Tú, por otro lado, ni siquiera practicas tus ejercicios. Cuando tenía tu edad, tu padre ya podía cantar un aria entera y para cuando tenía diez podía provocar avalanchas y aludes con solo su voz. Para cuando él tenía quince, podía derrumbar ejércitos completos con sólo una nota.

Ella inhaló y se talló la nariz con el tigre. —¿Qué es una avalancha?

Kakashi niveló una dura mirada a ella. —¿Has visto cuando la nieve se desliza de un tejado? Es como eso, sólo que sucede en montañas y entierra a mucha gente en segundos.

—¿Mi papá era un buen ninja?

Kakashi miró sus notas con el ceño fruncido, pero él no las estaba viendo. —No lo conocí, aunque su reputación decía que era un ninja fuerte. —Kakashi le dijo. —Pero no alcanzarás su nivel si no comienzas a practicar.

Ella asintió con tristeza.

—¿Qué canciones conoces? —Le preguntó.

—Oh… umm… —Miró al techo, sus hombros alzándose. —¿Itsy Bitsy Araña…?

Él cerró los ojos y pidió fuerza. —¿Cómo va?

La pequeña inhaló con fuerza y comenzó a cantar. — _Itsy Bitsy Araña, subió por el chorro de agua, v_ _ino la lluvia… y… y se la llevó y… una salchicha verde accidentalmente cayó, e_ _ntonces no habrá ninguna salchicha verde pegada a la pa-_

—De acuerdo, detente. —Suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz. —Mezclaste dos canciones. Y son _botellas,_ no _salchichas._

Ella le miró con inocente confusión. —Así va la canción.

—Te di diez canciones para que aprendieras ¿Recuerdas alguna?

Ella comenzó a morder la oreja de su tigre, sin responder.

—¿Por qué tu madre no te ha hecho practicar?

—Dice que debo ser como _yo_ quiera. —La niña dijo en voz baja. —Dice que soy una buena kunoichi, incluso si no soy especial como todos los demás.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo hasta que ella retiró la mirada y comenzó a tallar las botas una contra la otra, haciéndolas chillar. Él le dijo que parara y localizó una hoja que había estado buscando en el archivo. Se la entregó. —Tómala. —Le dijo.

Ella la tomó con precaución. Como la mayoría de los niños, respondía a él con cierto miedo. Especialmente cuando él les decía algo. —No lo rompas. —Le dijo cando sus pegajosos deditos comenzaron a torcer el papel medio inconsciente.

—¿Sabes lo que es el chakra, no es cierto? Bien. Trata de enfocar algo en ese papel mientras hablo con tu madre.

La niña brincó alarmada. —¡Por favor, no le diga que soy mala!

—Ella ya lo sabe. —Le dijo con poca seriedad. —Comienza.

Él le dejó viendo la hoja en blanco y salió del salón hacia el corredor. Su madre estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda tocando la pared, mordiéndose el pulgar con ansiedad; de muchas formas él seguía sintiendo que ella era demasiado joven –tanto en mente y cuerpo- como para tener una niña de seis años. Ella le miró con gran miedo mientras él cerraba con cuidado la puerta detrás de él para evitar que la niña les escuchara.

—¿Y bien? —Le preguntó.

—Su potencial musical está por debajo del promedio. —Le dijo con simpleza, mirando a través de la ventana en la puerta. —Es inteligente, pero tiene bajo rendimiento y se aburre con mucha facilidad. Creo que se está comiendo el papel que le di.

—Ah…

—¿Por qué no le has castigado para que haga los ejercicios? —Le preguntó, cortando de tajo el problema.

—¡Lo he hecho! Además, le conseguí el maldito violín que recomendaste en abril y ella lo destrozó una semana antes de que cortara las cuerdas, pusiera tierra en él y plantara margaritas.

Kakashi se pasó una mano por la cara. —¿Y tuvo suerte?

—No, se murieron luego de una semana. Y fue _jodidamente_ caro comprarlo.

—La Aldea cubre todo lo que cueste. Sabes eso.

—Pero si ella no desarrolla el Kekkei Genkai… Siento que estoy cometiendo fraude por cobrar su manutención.

Él suspiró y se giró lejos de la ventana para inclinarse contra una puerta y verla. —Sakura. —Le dijo con suavidad. —Ellos te hicieron ir y concebir un hijo de ese hombre. Si la misión no está rindiendo frutos, no es tu culpa y tienes derecho a ese dinero como cualquier otra mujer cuyos hijos han _desarrollado_ esas habilidades.

—No lo sé. Es demasiado doloroso escucharla cantar _Maria tenía un corderito._ Tal vez ya manifestó esos signos y no me he dado cuenta.

—Ella no va a manifestarlos y lo sabes. —De pronto Kakashi abrió la puerta. — _¡Haruno!_

La niña, atrapada con las manos en la masa sobre los archivos que estaban en la silla de Kakashi, rápidamente volvió a su asiento. Kakashi cerró la puerta de nuevo. —Es traviesa. —Agregó a su lista de críticas.

—Está pasando mucho tiempo con Naruto. —Sakura admitió. —¿Quizá podrías cuidarla de vez en cuando? Sin duda alguna la pondrás en forma.

Kakashi agitó la cabeza. —Yo no le gusto.

—Tiene seis, Kakashi. No le gustan los niños ni ducharse, pero eso es todo. Todo lo demás le fascina. —Sakura le dijo. —Creo que le has cautivado un poco. Naruto le ha contado un montón de historias sobre ti.

A través del vidrio podía ver que había perdido el interés en la hoja que le había dado y ahora estaba gateando en el suelo, empujando a su tigre como si fueran un tren, completado con ruidos de _choo choo._ La falta de talento musical ni siquiera estaba en el tope de los problemas de esa niña. —Se parece mucho a ti.

Sakura torció el gesto. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nadie podría negarlo. Luce exactamente igual a ti. Excepto por sus ojos… tiene los ojos de su padre.

Sakura colocó su mirada en el corredor con inconformidad. —Sí…

Su hija ahora estaba haciendo que el tigre volara encima del piano acomodado en la esquina del salón y le había dejado aterrizar sobre las teclas. Kakashi contuvo el aliento. Pero no… todo lo que escuchó fue el para nada armonioso sonido de una niña sin talento.

Y estaba un poco contento por ello.

—No te culpes. —Le dijo a Sakura en silencio. —Danzou pidió demasiado y la aldea tiene una venda sobre sus ojos. Hiciste lo que pudiste para escapar de la situación antes de que la misión te destruyera. S hay un fraude, entonces es tanto mi culpa como la tuya…

Ella se puso triste, sus ojos viéndole. —Lo siento...

Por un momento él no dijo nada y observó a la niña jugar, no sabía nada de la cruel naturaleza de su creación y de todas las esperanzas que la administración había puesto en ella. No parecía justo, pero así era la vida de un ninja. Raramente era 'justa'.

Kakashi giró los hombros con un suspiro y se giró hacia Sakura. —Tu hija falló en alcanzar el objetivo, de nuevo. —Le dijo incluso con profesionalismo. —Te daré otra lista de ejercicios para que practique, y la veré de nuevo el próximo año para evaluar su progreso… si es que hace alguno.

Resignada a la conclusión del examen, Sakura asintió con cierta tristeza y siguió a Kakashi de vuelta al salón. —Hana-Chan, es momento de irnos. —Le dijo mientras Kakashi iba de nuevo a organizar los papeles que la niña había revuelto sobre su asiento.

La pequeña se alegró inmensamente al ver de nuevo a su madre –o sólo de escuchar que la prueba había terminado- y corrió a través del salón en sus grandes botas, abriendo los brazos para que su madre la cargara. Sakura la alzó con facilidad y la acomodó sobre su cadera. —Dile adiós a Kakashi-Sensei. —Le dijo.

Su hija puso sus enormes ojos grises sobre Kakashi, miedosos y tímidos, y exactamente iguales a los suyos. —Adiós…—Susurró detrás de su tigre.

—Recuerda practicar. —Le advirtió un poquito amenazante, sabiendo que eso sólo la motivaría por una semana o dos a lo mucho.

Ella escondió la cara en el cuello de su madre y Sakura le dio a Kakashi una mirada algo exasperada con el tigre apretado debajo de su oreja. —¿Te veré la próxima semana?

—¿La misión del arroz?

—No llegues tarde. —Ella se giró y caminó por el pasillo mientras un par de ojos grises veía por encima de su hombro a Kakashi. Él ondeó la mano hasta que desaparecieron.

Miró el reporte incompleto del Sujeto no.5. Haruno Hanako, y se preguntó cómo podría resumir a la niña menos prometedora que había tenido frente a él. Alzando su bolígrafo, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación buscando inspiración y se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta del papel que le había dado a la niña. Estaba en la silla frente a él. Sostenido de las esquinas arrugadas por dos espirales dentadas, como pequeños relámpagos bifurcados.

No muchos niños del doble de su edad podían activar el papel… y ciertamente ninguno de los otros sujetos lo había conseguido ese día.

Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo y guardó el papel dentro de su bolsillo. Entonces, comenzó a escribir su reporte.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les está yendo? Espero que muy bien ^^~

Al fin acabé mi primera semana dentro del diplomado y fue estresante, pero al final tuve una clase muy divertida que espero me sirva no sólo para continuar mi trabajo como ilustradora y próxima diseñadora de modas, sino también a mi hobby y así pueda terminar mis historias pendientes :D xD

Esta historia sin duda deja un montón de preguntas, pero creo que muchos se estarán haciendo la misma y desgraciadamente no la puedo responder sin dar spoilers de Scarlet Scroll... Así que supongo que tendré que dejarlos con todas esas cuestiones.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer las historias de Silver** :D

 **GllMss, savka, Lizzie y Evelyn** , mañana me encargo de responder sus mensajes.

 **tifakxt:** ¡Hola! Gracias -como siempre- por pasarte a leer :D Entiendo lo que dices sobre no saber quién era quien 'hablaba', aunque creo que la confusión dura poco, pues al principio del texto te da una pista.

Respecto a las actualizaciones... La situación por la que no subo todo de una vez tiene que ver con varios motivos y uno de ellos no es porque me quede sin proyectos (de hecho, un lector acaba de pasarme dos historias para revisar y tengo pendientes unas que todavía no solicito pero espero hacerlo pronto, y los que me quedan de Silver), pero la principal es que prefiero irme así de lento a subir una historia larga (que son las que me quedan lol) y tener que dejarlos esperando para las continuaciones y que los únicos 'reviews' que reciba sean los de 'continua' (y que más estresan y le duelen a uno recibir, pregunten a cualquier escritor). Así que, técnicamente, lo que estoy haciendo es estirar esto lo más que pueda y así me de tiempo de no dejar nada de lado. Porque lo más probable es que me desaparezca de aquí empezando junio y vuelva hasta agosto.

Les digo eso para que estén preparados D:

Creo que es todo, de nuevo, gracias y nos leemos la siguiente semana :3


	7. Hoyuelos

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #7**

 **Hoyuelos**

Sakura estaba disfrutando de una agradable mañana de sábado cuando vio al hombre desnudo. Ella no lo había notado al principio. La calle estaba saturada de personas haciendo sus compras o yendo a trabajar. Sakura siempre tenía los fines de semana libres de las guardias del hospital, así que estaba planeando ir a la florería de Ino y atormentarla con su enamoramiento por Sai antes de comprar un nuevo ramo de girasoles para reemplazar los lirios que estaban muriendo en el alféizar de la ventana ¿O tal vez debía comprar orquídeas?

Mientras iba rumiando qué flores comprar fue que notó que varias personas frente a ella estaban apartándose –incluso corriendo al interior de las tiendas. Sakura no pudo ver inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo; una mujer y un niño pequeño estaban en su camino. Pero pronto la mujer dio un grito de sorpresa y terror, puso una mano sobre los ojos de su hijo y se escurrió a la otra calle.

Y entonces fue cuando Sakura vio al hombre desnudo acercándose. _Oh dios,_ pensó, apunto de moverse con discreción a la otra calle, fingiendo un interés poco natural en la ventana de una antigua tienda, esperando que él pasara. En ese momento, sin embargo, deslizó la mirada sobre su cara y se detuvo.

Ella conocía esa cicatriz… ese ojo perpetuamente cerrado… ese horrible y revuelto cabello…

 _Oh… dios…_

Sakura ya no pudo moverse. Racionalmente, pensó que tenía que saltar sobre el agujero más cercano a ella antes de que él le viera y –demasiado tarde- su ojo aterrizó también en ella y él le dio una sonrisa que ella _literalmente_ nunca había visto antes. Hoyuelos hundían sus mejillas. —Buenos días. —Le saludó con un tono brillantemente casual para un hombre que estaba desnudo.

—Buenos días…—Murmuró en voz baja.

—Hace un buen clima, ¿no es cierto? —Él se detuvo a un lado de ella y miró al cielo, buscando nubes. —Aunque parece que refrescará más tarde.

Sakura le estaba viendo el pecho. No podía fingir ser indiferente y mirarle a los ojos, así que tuvo que batallar mucho para mantener la vista por encima de su ombligo. Era como evitar el respirar.

—¿Vas a algún lugar interesante? —Preguntó como si tuviera ganas de platicar.

Sakura se preocupó en seguida, ¿Qué tal si quería acompañarla? —Oh- no. —Dijo rápidamente. —No, no, nada de eso… uh… ¿Tú?

—Al trabajo.

Ella balbuceó. —¡¿Vas a ir a trabajar?!

—Las cuentas no se pagan solas, si bien recuerdo.

—¡Si Tsunade-Sama te ve así te despedirá! —Gritó, mientras una mujer que cruzaba la calle detrás de él daba un chillido y comenzaba a correr para alejarse, gritando algo sobre pervertidos.

—¿Así como? —Preguntó, como si estuviera genuinamente confundido.

—Estás… estás… ¡ _usando-ninguna-ropa-encima_ , Sensei! —Siseó, sintiendo que su cara se ponía tan roja como su blusa.

—Ah. —Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con cierto aire de superioridad. —Estás equivocada, Sakura.

Ella se le quedó viendo, desconcertada.

—Para tu información, _estoy_ vestido. Tengo la ropa más fina jamás hecha, en serio, pero sucede que es _tan fina_ que, sólo aquellos con el corazón puro y la inteligencia más aguda pueden-

—¡ _No_ me quieras ver la cara! ¡Estás desnudo! —Le dijo, dándole un suave empujón en el pecho. Era algo que hacía con frecuencia cuando él venía con una penosa mentira, pero en esta ocasión se sintió más que raro. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a conectar las manos con carne tibia y corto y áspero vello. Sintió que el calor en su cara incrementaba mientras Kakashi le veía con curiosidad, y ella se preguntó cómo es que _ella_ era la única avergonzada. —¿ _Por qué_ estás desnudo?

—Ah, bien. —Comenzó. —Si quieres un consejo, Sakura, no aceptes nunca un reto de Gai que involucre preguntarle a las mujeres si quieren salir para ver quién recibe la mayor cantidad de respuestas positivas en un periodo de tres días. Creo que lo subestimé un poco. O sobreestimé el gusto de las mujeres de Konoha. En serio, Sakura, hay un montón de raros en la Aldea.

Ella le estaba viendo de pie en el medio de la calle con nada más que su traje de nacimiento puesto, ignorando las miradas curiosas que venían de detrás de las ventanas, puertas y postes de luz alrededor de ellos. —Claro. —Murmuró. —Así que perdiste la apuesta.

—Sí, y ahora tengo que ir a trabajar sin ropa. —Suspiró.

—Tsunade va a despedirte. —Sakura le advirtió con seriedad.

—Oh, solo le diré que estoy teniendo una crisis. Ella será muy comprensiva. —Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. —Pero es una mujer madura de cualquier forma. Estoy seguro de que vio un montón de penes en su momento, y ninguno tan bonito como el mío.

Oh dios. Su maestro acababa de decir 'penes'. La vida como la conocía se había terminado. Sakura sintió su boca secarse mientras se le quedaba viendo al pecho con decisión. Kakashi inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. —Puedes darle un vistazo si quieres.

Un escalofrío bajó por su columna. —¿Qué? —Ella se hizo hacia atrás. Su cerebro se sentía como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared.

—No muerde.

—Yo- uh- gracias, pero _no_ gracias. No tengo absolutamente ningún deseo de… um… ver eso… —Y de la nada, perdió la batalla y su mirada descendió automáticamente a la _cosa_ a la que se estaba refiriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

 _Ohdios, ohdios, ohdios ,ohdios,ohdios-_

El mundo tenía una nueva unidad de medida. Y era de proporciones bíblicas.

—Bien. —Kakashi dijo, luego de una larga… _larga_ y muy _incómoda_ pausa en la que ella se quedó viendo a su entrepierna mientras boqueaba como si se hubiera quedado congelada a la mitad de una sentencia. —Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Mm…—Sakura gruñó, todavía viéndole.

—Te veré luego, ¿sí?

—Mm…

—¿Así tú, tal vez, puedes enseñarme el tuyo ya que yo te enseñé lo mío?

Eso la despertó. —¡ _Quisieras!_ —Comenzó a decir con indignación. —Puedes ser tan pervertido a veces-

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Sakura.

Ella alzó los ojos. —Lo sé.

Él le sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa desfachatada y con hoyuelos. —Te veré luego.

Y ella también lo vería… aunque principalmente se debía a que ahora todo su frente estaba quemado en sus párpados y ahí seguiría por el resto de su vida. Él se dio la vuelta ondeando la mano mientras se marchaba, todavía indiferente a la forma frenética en que la gente lo evadía (principalmente de las mujeres que se escondían detrás de los árboles o mesas mientras pasaba)

Y mientras le veía irse, Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía más de un par de mejillas con hoyuelos.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Yo sé que les debo respuestas, estoy justamente en eso. Así que, por favor, tenganme un poco más de paciencia Y_Y **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por el apoyo.**

 **tifakx:** Hola, trataré de responder a tus preguntas con la mayor claridad posible. Lo del papel, me parece que sí es el 'papel de chakra' ( _Chakra no Yakuwari),_ no sé porque lo pasé, pero lo corregiré. Y bueno... respecto a la primera cosa que me dices en tu review, sólo te diré que tienes razón y hay una parte del one-shot que lo confirma (Por spoilers no pondré nada acá).

Creo que de momento es todo D:

Nos vemos el próximo domingo o lunes y espero que el oneshot haya sido de su agrado :D


	8. Adrenalina

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: M

* * *

 **Historia #8**

 **Adrenalina**

Cuando el edificio explotó, la última cosa que recordaba antes de ser arrojado de espaldas hacia la oscuridad era el grito de Sakura.

El breve lapso inconsciente no duró mucho, y con rapidez se volvió consciente de que estaba cayendo. Su ropa y cabello estaban incendiándose y la luz que venía de la explosión le dejó viendo blanco. El viento corría en sus orejas, expulsando el agudo buzz que provocaba que su cabeza se sintiera como si estuviera vibrando.

Sus manos se resbalaron inútilmente sobre la pendiente por la que estaba rodando, intentando sujetarse a algo para detener la caída. Pero su descenso era demasiado rápido y ni siquiera podía formarse una idea sobre qué estaba arriba o qué abajo, mucho menos era capaz de sostenerse.

Una rama o raíz atrapó su hombro, estampando su cuerpo de un lado. Otra rama atrapó su cabeza. La tercera que agarró, detuvo su caída de manera abrupta, en el proceso dislocándose el hombro. Pero él no la dejó. No había forma de saber cuánto más caería y qué había debajo de él, así que se aferró a la rama, temblando por el dolor y sacudiéndose mientras intentaba componerse.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que uno de sus brazos estaba en llamas. Y que el fuego _dolía._ Y tratar de apagar fuego con un brazo dislocado mientras con el otro colgaba no era muy sencillo. Con un gruñido, su brazo se deslizó y terminó cayendo nuevamente.

Más ramas se rompieron y le arañaron, y de la nada, con un duro y sonoro golpe aterrizó sobre su hombro lastimado y se terminó. La articulación volvió a su lugar con un dudoso crujido, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado rompiendo el inflamable material de su máscara y manga.

Entonces por un largo rato él se quedó tendido, jadeando, escuchando la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y digiriendo este roce cercano con la inevitable muerte.

—…ow…—Observó tardíamente, reflexionando sobre la situación.

Bueno, había tenido suerte. Si él no hubiera sido lanzado del edificio hubiera terminado quemado o muerto ¿Pero qué había sucedido con Sakura?

Él no la había visto escapar.

Instantáneamente Kakashi se puso de pie, ignorando el chaleco verde que había quedado abandonado en el suelo boscoso. Su hitai-ate también se había perdido durante la caída, y daba igual. Su ojo normal sólo podía _ver_ una pulsante luz blanca –el sharingan era la única cosa que evitaba que él terminara chocando contra los árboles y adivinando por dónde iba.

Estaba debajo del feudo. Si alzaba la vista, podía ver el humo ascender desde lo alto del acantilado y ver pequeñas llamas y objetos ardiendo caer todavía.

Él esperaba que Sakura no fuera parte de esas cosas quemándose.

Con su corazón latiendo en su garganta, él corrió a través de los árboles, dando pasos cada vez más seguros conforme sus pies se movían. Los objetivos estaban muertos. Él había visto eso, así que no sentía una particular necesidad de enmascarar su presencia.

—¡Sakura! —Él gritó, ignorando el dolor en su rodilla mientras comenzaba a escalar la empinada colina. — _¡Sakura!_

Su ansiedad comenzaba a aumentar junto con las posibilidades que cruzaban por su cabeza. Ambos habían sido atrapados en medio de la explosión, pero ella era quien estaba más cerca del origen. Él había estado de pie contra la pared que daba al acantilado. Ella había estado cerca de una pared que daba a un pasillo y a otra pared, a otra habitación, y si había sido arrojada de espaldas, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado atrapada en el infierno que una vez fue un espléndido feudo.

Con toda probabilidad… ella estaba muerta.

Pero Kakashi no quería aceptar esa posibilidad, así que corrió con más fuerza a través de las hojas y arbustos, gritando su nombre con creciente pánico. Él podía ver el feudo más adelante. Si la chica tenía algo de sentido habría salido gateando de la nada y asomado su cabeza.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera cuando se acercó al edificio en llamas, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor en su cara desnuda. Habían cuerpos ardiendo en el suelo, pero ellos ya habían estado muertos antes de la explosión. No había ninguna adición que tuviera cabello rosa.

—¡Sakura, respóndeme- _carajo!_ —Lo último había sido dirigido a una roca con la cual se había tropezado, haciéndolo tambalearse contra un árbol. Él se quedó ahí por un momento, jadeando y observando cómo las llamas crecían. El pánico se asentó en su corazón. Si ella estaba ahí, estaba muerta. Sí él iba a buscarla ahí, también estaría muerto.

Pero él _no podía quedarse_ ahí y no hacer nada. La sonriente y brillante cara de Sakura cruzó sus pensamientos. Era tan joven… ella no merecía esto… ¿Cómo podría explicárselo a Naruto?

—¡Kakashi-Sensei!

Su cabeza giró hacia un lado y se quedó viendo a los árboles, su corazón alzándose con esperanza.

Ahí estaba ella. El mismo cabello rosa, pequeña y muy herida, pero más o menos en una sola pieza. Estaba tambaleándose entre los árboles, chocando y tropezándose, y estaba arrastrando un hacha que pesaba al menos dos veces más que ella. Sin duda alguna la había robado de uno de los cuerpos.

Pero ella no le había visto.

—¡Sakura- por aquí! —Le gritó con la voz ronca, comenzando a caminar.

Él se movió sin cuidado, y ella siguió caminando lejos de él. —¡Kakashi-Sensei! —Ella gritó, sonando molesta. —¡¿Kakashi, dónde estás?! ¡Por favor-!

Ella estaba sorda, se dio cuenta, o al menos parcialmente. Él corrió detrás de ella, pero ella no respondió hasta que él puso una mano sobre su hombro, lo cual fue un error ya que estaba al borde de una crisis.

Inmediatamente ella se movió, alzando el hacha. Si Kakashi hubiera tardado un segundo más se hubiera quedado sin cabeza. Algunos cabellos blancos flotaron frente a su nariz mientras el hacha se hundía en el árbol junto a él.

—¡Sakura- soy yo! —Gritó, inclinándose para tomarla del brazo antes de que pudiera zafar su arma y comenzar a atacar. —Soy yo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, brillantes, viéndole sin realmente verlo. Había una gran herida sobre su ojo que estaba chorreando sangre sobre su mejilla, y él esperaba a todas las fuerzas existentes que el golpe no hubiera dejado algo mal en su cabeza. Pero ella parecía haber reconocido su vago contorno, o que finalmente había escuchado su voz, porque de la nada se relajó y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas. —¡Oh, gracias a dios! —Sollozó, alzando las manos para colocarlas sobre sus hombros y hacia su rostro. Normalmente Sakura no tenía tanta familiaridad con él, pero entendía que necesitaba asegurarse de que él era real.

Después de todo, él también estaba corriendo las manos por sus brazos porque necesitaba asegurarse de que ella de verdad estaba frente a él.

—¡Pensé que estabas muerto! —Chilló, poniéndose de puntitas para arrojar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Vi que fuiste arrojado de espalda y por el acantilado y no podía dejar de pensar en qué iba a decirle a Naruto. Gracias, dios… estoy tan contenta. Muy contenta.

Y entonces comenzó a reírse. Estaba aliviada y él podía escuchar risas de alegría que sonaban como sollozos, pero era la risa de alguien que estaba muy feliz por estar vivo. Kakashi comenzó a reírse también. No había nada divertido en su situación, pero en tiempos de gran estrés las reacciones nunca tenían sentido. La adrenalina seguía corriendo a través de sus venas; una potente mezcla que le había puesto naturalmente volado. La risa no tenía sentido, pero se sentía bien, porque estaba _muy aliviado._

Y entonces ella comenzó a besarlo –o él comenzó a besarla- y eso tampoco tenía sentido. Era algo puramente impulsivo. Primero un beso que expresaba alegría, pero ese mero contacto físico no había sido suficiente –y rápidamente ese beso se volvió más profundo y una manifestación de todo el caos que cruzaba por sus cuerpos. Sakura hizo un sonido muy cercano a un gemido y eso le bastó a Kakashi. Cualquier razón que hubiera existido en su cabeza fue arrojada por el acantilado de la misma forma en que él lo había sido. De pronto todo en lo que podía enfocarse era en la joven, complaciente y atractiva chica en sus brazos y en la ola de locura que dentro de él demandaba instantánea y completa satisfacción sexual de ella.

Y así hubiera sido si ella no se lo hubiera demandado a él primero. Sus manos ya estaban buscando el botón de su pantalón y el cierre, su pierna levantándose para enredarse detrás de su rodilla en una invitación tan clara como el cristal ¿Y quién era él para rechazarla? Su sangre llevaba una frustración reprimida y sabía que la de ella estaría de la misma forma. Él le levantó hábilmente por la cadera, ignorando el agudo dolor en su hombro, y la empujó abruptamente contra el mismo árbol en el que había atorado el hacha. La cabeza de ella giró hacia atrás contra el tronco como si estuviera borracha y él tomó la oportunidad para atacar su garganta, no importándole si dejaba una marca. Al mismo tiempo él estaba batallando con sus shorts, deslizándolos fuera de su cadera. Él no tomó ninguna consideración mientras la desvestía. Con su pie atoró la prenda que mantenía sus muslos juntos. Su ropa interior era mucho menos problema. Él simplemente la atrapó con un puño y la jaló, apartándola. El suave gemido de sorpresa y deseo de ella provocó un incontrolable escalofrío recorrer su espina.

Casi de inmediato sus piernas estaban alrededor de él de nuevo, rogando y convenciéndole. Un momento después él estaba dentro de ella, ambos dando resuellos por la exquisita sensación. Él escuchó su risa de deleite y entonces un gemido mientras él chocaba su cadera contra la de ella. El calor de ella alrededor de él hacia su cabeza girar. Nada importaba más que resolver la tensión que se estaba acumulando en su vientre.

Ella gimió contra él, murmurando su título mientras temblaba, y en algún lugar de su mente una alarma comenzó a sonar. _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Y él no lo necesitaba.

El ritmo era duro y profundo. Él normalmente no era tan rudo pero lo necesitaba, y ella también, ella gemía con tanta dulzura con cada embiste, empujándose contra él desesperadamente, imitando su ritmo y abrazando lo salvaje del acto como si hubiera sido creada para esto. Sus manos apretaron su cadera, manteniéndola quieta, él estaba gruñendo con ella, rápidamente aproximándose al final.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Esta vez la pregunta vino más alta, haciendo que Kakashi perdiera la concentración ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba a la mitad del campo de batalla. Había cuerpos a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos y ceniza caía como si fuera nieve a través de los árboles gracias a los humeantes restos del feudo alrededor de ellos. La misión apenas había terminado. Y él estaba ahí, cogiéndose a su alumna contra un árbol…

De pronto Sakura dio un ronco sollozo y se arqueó contra él. Uñas se clavaron en su espalda y sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de él, acariciándole con ansia. Él escupió una maldición y se rindió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que agarrarla con más fuerza mientras su propio alivio llegaba en violentos brotes, luchando contra el duro gruñido que vino de su garganta por el puro e intenso placer que había encontrado en ella.

Ahora había una nueva alarma en sus oídos, y él estaba muy seguro de que se trataba del sonido del vacío que había dejado la huida de su decencia. Estaba cansado. Emocionalmente, físicamente, estaba jodido. El placer y la adrenalina le habían abandonado, el calor comenzaba a ser reemplazado por frialdad. Sería solo cuestión de segundos antes de que la calma le diera a Sakura tiempo para pensar.

Ella seguía respirando con trabajo, pero estaba en silencio y con la cabeza en el suelo. Por una pequeña eternidad, él esperó a que reaccionara.

Las manos sobre sus hombros se tensaron, empujándolo. Cuando él no se movió inmediatamente ella volvió a empujarlo. —Quítate. —Le dijo, él podía escuchar el pánico en su voz. —¡Quítate!

Él obedeció, antes de que ella decidiera seguir adelante y arrancarle la cabeza. Tan pronto como él le dio suficiente espacio, ella se tambaleó y se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras buscaba su ropa. Kakashi no pudo obligarse a mirarla o ayudarla. Él lentamente se dejó caer sobre la base del árbol y presionó una mano sobre sus ojos.

¿Qué _demonios_ había hecho?

Para cuando él reunió el valor para alzar la mirada, Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo, viendo al suelo y jadeando. Sus shorts estaban enfrente, pero no parecía enteramente apropiado apuntarlo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Y entonces se inclinó y comenzó a hacerlo.

Kakashi sólo pudo quedarse viendo a las pantaletas rotas que seguían en su mano.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Supongo que no es el lemon que esperaban -de nuevo-, pero... en unos cuantos oneshots más, tendrán un par que son muy divertidos.

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios y alertas :D

 **tifakxt:** Pobre Kakashi, todos creyendo que es un pervertido pero seguro es más virgen que el aceite de oliva (porque obviamente cualquier pensamiento impuro que pudiera llegar a tener fin con el Icha Icha LOL) Lo de sus hoyuelos jajajaja creo que el mayor headcanon sobre su cara era ese (ya sabes, que tenga una sonrisa tan bonita...) pero que Silver haya escrito que tiene hoyuelos en las nalgas me hizo reír como una idiota por un rato. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :D

 **Kashidan:** ¡Ya lo sé! No creo que no hubiera alguno o alguna que se le hubiera quedado viendo sin pensar ''Está bueno'' jajaja Gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, no sé si el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado, pero me alegra que los antiguos sí lo hayan hecho :3

Y... creo que es todo :D El próximo capítulo se titula ''Veneno'' y tiene un poco de comedia.


	9. Veneno

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #9**

 **Veneno**

Kakashi era el máximo ejemplo de Buen Shinobi. Él dominaba a la perfección la abstinencia. No estaba interesado en apostar, no estaba interesado en el sexo (fuera del ámbito literario) y él no tenía predilección por alguna sustancia que pudiese mermar su salud, dígase fumar, usar drogas o consumir alcohol.

En todos los años que Sakura llevaba conociendo a su Sensei, nunca lo había visto hacer algo remotamente arriesgado, aunque no podía llamarlo puritano. Él simplemente _no_ estaba interesado. La única forma en que podrías hacer que el alcohol bajara por su garganta era decirle que era ponche de frutas ácido.

—Es ponche de frutas ácido. —Naruto le dijo al comienzo de la noche. —Te va a gustar.

—Huele sospechosamente igual que el alcohol. —Respondió, olfateando la bebida.

—¡Sí, porque el alcohol es fruta fermentada! —Naruto rodó los ojos. —No te preocupes, es completamente libre de alcohol. Leí la etiqueta, en serio.

Kakashi era demasiado confiado, o quizás estaba cansado de pelear. Comenzó a beber y sus estudiantes observaron con deleite mientras su Sensei se embriagaba por primera vez en sus vidas y posiblemente la primera vez en _su_ vida.

Pero Naruto y Sasuke perdieron pronto el interés. Kakashi no era un borracho por el cual reírse. Él sufrió de un bajón y parecía no tener energía alguna para finalizar sus oraciones o dar respuestas.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¿Qué está debajo de tu máscara? —Preguntarían.

—¿Máscara? ¿Uso una máscara? —Sería su lenta y escurrida respuesta.

Pero había una ventaja sobre el ebrio Kakashi. Para el final de la noche él estaría tirado sobre el sillón de Sasuke, roncando sonoramente y completamente no responsivo a cualquier estímulo del exterior.

—Eso es. —Naruto dijo, y todos contuvieron el aliento mientras con lentitud movía la mano y comenzaba a bajar la máscara de Kakashi.

Y así, soltaron el aliento que habían mantenido.

—Bueno. —Sakura dijo.

—Hm. —Sasuke gruñó.

—Se parece un poco a ese tipo de contabilidad. —Naruto remarcó.

—Oh, sí. —Los otros dos murmuraron de acuerdo. —Es cierto.

La noche continuó y Sasuke eventualmente los sacó de su hogar. Naruto y Sakura tenían que decidir quién de ellos llevaría a Kakashi a su casa y ya que Sakura era quien vivía más cerca de él, la responsabilidad recayó en ella. Él no podía caminar derecho, así que tendría que sostenerlo, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y, aunque él no era ligero, al menos podían caminar con mayor facilidad.

—No, no. —Murmuró, forzándolos a detenerse. —Necesito sentarme.

—Pero ya casi estamos en tu departamento. —Sakura apuntó. De hecho, podía ver su ventana desde ahí.

—Voy a vomitar si doy otro paso.

Así que ella le ayudó a sentarse en el portal de una tienda y se sentó junto a él mientras él cruzaba los brazos y los ponía sobre sus rodillas, acomodando la cabeza sobre ellos. Sin saber qué hacer, ella optó por acariciarle la cabeza ¿Tal vez por eso evitaba el alcohol? Si Sakura se sintiera así cada vez que bebiera, entonces tampoco le apetecería beber, y ahora se sentía culpable por ayudar a los chicos para engañarlo.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Preguntó ansiosa.

—Eventualmente. —Murmuró contra sus brazos.

Ella siguió acariciándole.

—No me gusta estar borracho. —Eventualmente dijo.

Sakura suspiró. —Ya veo. —Murmuró. —¿Siempre te pones así?

—Ahora sí. —Él se inclinó hacia atrás y su nuca golpeó la puerta. —No soy tan joven como solía ser.

—Lo mismo se puede decir de todos.

Él inhaló profundamente y contuvo el aliento. —Creo que voy a vomitar, Sakura.

—¡Oh- es-espera! —Ella se levantó inmediatamente y tomó la maceta más cercana que estaba alineada fuera de la tienda y la puso entre los brazos de Kakashi. Él se bajó la máscara, pero él no hizo nada… simplemente se quedó sentado, luciendo infeliz y enfermo con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda. Incluso en la poca luz de las lámparas, él parecía cansado.

—Nunca más voy a confiar en ustedes. —Gruñó. —Nunca.

—Lo siento, Sensei. —Ella alzó de nuevo la mano y volvió a acariciarle el cabello con un gesto que esperaba fuera consolador.

Ella se sintió ligeramente sorprendida cuando su cabeza le golpeó el hombro y él dio un suave quejido. —Sakura, tú eres médico. Haz que se vaya.

Probablemente había alcohol en su sangre, como veneno, y probablemente podría hacerlo, teóricamente, extraerlo de la misma forma en que podía sacar veneno. Pero…—Tendría que cortarte las venas.

Él se hundió todavía más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si te recostaras? —Sugirió.

Sakura no ofreció su regazo, pero él lo tomó de cualquier forma como su almohada. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre sus muslos. Lucía demasiado patético, ahí tendido en medio de la calle en la noche, abrazando una maceta contra su pecho y con un gesto de sufrimiento. Así que Sakura puso la mano sobre su frente y sintió la caliente y pegajosa piel de Kakashi debajo de sus fríos dedos, y gradualmente, el ceño fruncido que tenía se desvaneció.

—Pobre Sensei. —Ella suspiró suavemente.

—Pobre de mí. —Dijo, mostrándose de acuerdo.

Y entonces se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Creo que este es una de las historias que involucran a Kakashi borracho más IC que he leído. En fin.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo los oneshot. El siguiente lleva por título 'Muerte' y es uno que me gusta particularmente.

 **tifakxt:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Creo que nadie esperaba un lemon así y principalmente porque nos 'mal acostumbran' los escritores a que cuando hay relaciones es sólo por amor, calentura o soledad, pero los humanos somos tan complejos como básicos y si no me equivoco, me parece que hay una relación entre la secreción de esta hormona y el deseo sexual y no responde necesariamente a un sentimiento, especialmente porque es una respuesta al estrés. Y sí, en realidad, tanto Sakura y Kakashi terminan arrepentidos y asqueados porque no fue _enteramente_ su decisión tener sexo, sino que vino como una _reacción secundaria_ por la situación en la que habían terminado luego de su casi muerte. Y también... bueno, si bien se habla en un principio de que están preocupados el uno por el otro, el único ancla del sexo fue la adrenalina y nada más.

Sobre un fic parecido a lo que mencionas... creo que he leído como tres, pero ahorita no se me vienen nombres. La verdad es que hay muchos que explotan el tema del alcohol porque se pueden derivar de ahí situaciones OoC que son perfectas para el crack pairing, pero estoy segura que he leído uno con ellos dos en ANBU, tal como mencionas, ahora que pueda lo busco.

Y creo que es todo :D

Espero que tengan una excelente semana.


	10. Muerte

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms** _ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #10**

 **Muerte**

—Y… sí, luego de ese fiasco, decidí que realmente necesitaba limpiar el refrigerador más seguido. Realmente nunca conseguí quitarle ese olor a la alfombra. Ah bien… ese es problema de alguien más ahora.

—Fascinante. —La barbilla de Sakumo se había hundido en su palma al menos por una media hora, o lo sería si existiera un concepto de tiempo en este lugar. El fuego seguía encendido sin necesidad de ser alimentado, lo cual estaba bien, porque para empezar, Kakashi no tenía idea de donde conseguir leña o carbón. Pero estaba comenzando a ver cierta mirada vidriosa en los cansados ojos de su padre que le advertía que había conseguido aburrir hasta la muerte a un _hombre muerto_ que llevaba residiendo en un vacío por veintidós años.

—Lo siento, sé que las anécdotas sobre refrigeradores no deberían aparecer en una escena final. —Kakashi se disculpó. —Morí joven, así que la historia de mi vida es corta.

—Oh, sí, es corta, pero plena. Estoy contento por ello al menos. —Su padre levantó su cabeza y estiró su muñeca. —Has hecho más de lo que yo pude hacer en muchos aspectos. Aunque en otros...

Kakashi se quedó viendo el fuego en silencio, pensando en la insinuación de su padre. En un principio estaba desesperado por superar la memoria de su padre, pero ese deseo había madurado y desvanecido luego de enterarse del costo que tuvo para él. Su padre había conseguido aparecer en doce libros bingo. Kakashi estaba satisfecho con siete. Mientras que su padre tuvo treinta y dos cruces negras por su valentía, Kakashi tenía diecinueve. Su padre _nunca_ dejó morir a ninguno de sus compañeros, Kakashi había perdido más de los que hubiera querido. Y todavía había gente que venía hacia él, pensando que era Sakumo o preguntándose quién era él y por qué tenía tanto parecido al hombre muerto –gente que había conocido a su padre pero que no lo conocían a _él_ , y él dudaba que alguien pudiera recordarlo así luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado luego de su muerte, alguien además de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Estoy satisfecho con quien fui. —Le dijo a su padre eventualmente. —Tal vez no conseguí ser una leyenda como tú, pero Naruto lo hará. Mientras su nombre viva, mi vida tal vez signifique algo.

—Ah… eso no es lo que quería decir, hijo. —Sakumo dijo con incomodidad. —Lo que quiero decir es que tú conseguiste mucho desde que nos separamos… fuiste el Jounin más joven, lideraste a tu propio equipo ANBU a los diecinueve, comandaste tu propia división a los veintitrés, te volviste maestro de unos increíbles jóvenes a la edad de veintiséis… limpiabas tu refrigerador a los veintiocho. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero ¿…Hay algo más que eso?

Kakashi observó a su padre con una educada curiosidad. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Le había contado a su padre todo. _Todo._ Todos sus logros, sus ascensos, todos los premios y sus misiones destacadas. Sobre todos los jutsu que había aprendido, todos los nombres de sus perros, los amigos que había hecho, todos a los que había perdido. Demonios, incluso le había contado sobre ese difícil tiempo que había pasado como prisionero en Iwa, ese en el que su espalda se había vuelto un patrón de numerosas cicatrices.

¿Qué otra cosa querría saber?

—Quiero decir... ¿No hubo algunas _chicas,_ Kakashi? —Su padre preguntó.

—Oh. —Kakashi de pronto se quedó quieto y callado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta. —Balbuceó.

—Cuando tenía tu edad, ya estaba casado y viviendo con tu madre. Tú ya estabas de camino.

—Sí, papá. —Murmuró.

—¿Tengo _algún_ nieto, Kakashi? —Sakumo preguntó con cierta esperanza.

—No, papá.

—¿Bueno, por qué no?

—Si querías tener nietos con tantas ganas, debiste incrementar tus posibilidades teniendo más de un hijo, preferiblemente uno que no fuera ninja. —Kakashi respondió.

—¡Eso no fue mi culpa- tu madre murió!

—¡Y yo también!

Sakumo suspiró infeliz. —Bien, ¿Al menos tuviste una novia, no es cierto?

Kakashi se rascó el brazo y miró hacia la oscuridad con seriedad.

—¿Sin novia? —Preguntó su padre.

—No, actualmente no.

—Bueno… me gustaría escuchar acerca de tu última novia. ¿Era linda?

Kakashi se quedó viendo con fuerza a sus rodillas. —Oh, muy linda.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

Kakashi luchó para recordarlo. —Um… Ayume, creo.

—¿Crees?

Kakashi asintió.

Sakumo suspiró. —¿Hace cuánto fue esto?

—Como catorce años, papá.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tuviste una novia desde los dieciséis? —Sakumo se le quedó viendo con horror.

—Estuve ocupado. —Kakashi respondió defensivamente. —Las novias son mucho esfuerzo- necesitan atención y mantenimiento y cosas, y no tenía tiempo.

—Kakashi, cuando tenía tu edad ya era un ninja legendario e incluso _yo_ tuve tiempo para el sexo-

—No estoy diciendo que nunca tuve sexo. —Kakashi dijo rápidamente. —Aunque eso es algo aparte.

Sakumo se calmó un poco. —De acuerdo… ¿Quién fue la última chica con la que tú, ah, _intimaste?_ ¿Ella era bonita?

Kakashi no dijo nada por varios segundos. —¿Cuándo viene el gran rayo de luz para llevarme al otro mundo? —Preguntó con esperanza.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza. —No lo hará.

Esto tenía que ser el infierno. Sólo en el infierno un hombre podía quedar atrapado en un eterno vacío con su padre ausente, hablando sobre sexo. —¿Tal vez deberíamos conseguir más madera? Esta cosa parece que se va a extinguir.

—No lo hará tampoco. —Su padre respondió con voz plana. —Kakashi, eres la única parte de mí que dejé que en la tierra. Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero saber qué te importaba. _Quién_ te importaba. Complace a un hombre viejo, ¿Me contarías sobre las mujeres importantes en tu vida, por favor?

Él nunca había conocido a su padre por ser bueno en la manipulación. Kakashi lo miró, a ese patético hombre que había renunciado a su vida y que ahora añoraba más que nada, y vio lo mucho que significaba para él, o al menos cuánto estaba pretendiendo que lo hacía.

—Su nombre era Anko.

—Anko. —Su padre sonrió radiante. —Uh… ¿Esta Anko no será la misma niña de seis años y con un espíritu feroz que vivía en el parque cuando morí?

—Sí, era ella.

—¿Ella era… buena?

—No, no realmente.

—¿Espíritus incompatibles?

—Casi me arrancó los pezones de un mordisco.

—Ya veo. —Su padre sopesó la información con mucha seriedad. —¿Bueno, tuviste alguna relación buena?

—Te lo dije, no tenía relaciones. Sólo sexo a veces.

—¿A veces?

—No muy seguido…—Kakashi suspiró.

Su padre se le quedó viendo por largo rato mientras Kakashi mantenía la mirada en la fogata. —¿No ha habido ninguna, Kakashi?

—¿Ninguna qué, papá?

—Sabes qué quiero decir. ¿No hubo alguna persona al menos que te importara mucho? Tu vida no sólo podía ser una serie de casuales e insignificantes amoríos- _no_ puedes decirme que no hubo ni una sola mujer que te importara más que cualquier otra persona. Alguien en quien estás pensando ahora mismo.

Kakashi observó el fuego en silencio.

—O, —Su padre tosió con incomodidad. —uh, cualquier _hombre._ Esto también sería perfecto, hijo, no hay nada malo con ello.

El infierno. Esto tenía que ser el infierno. —No hubo nadie, papá. —Dijo en silencio.

Sakumo se le quedó viendo. —¿Entonces, en quién estás pensando ahora mismo? Puedo verlo. Me estás diciendo que no hay nadie, pero los hombres que no han perdido a nadie no miran el fuego como si lo hubieran perdido todo, ¿A quién dejaste atrás, Kakashi?

—No es eso, papá. —Dijo, sintiéndose pequeño y pálido y frío al lado del solitario fuego. —Si hay una chica que estuviera sobre mi mente encima de los demás, no es de la forma en que piensas. Ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida, pero nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora. Todo lo que hice… lo que podía hacer… era observarla. Es duro pensar que nunca la volveré a ver de nuevo, ¿Puedes ver a los vivos desde aquí?

Sakumo sacudió la cabeza con lentitud. —Incluso los vivos necesitan su privacidad.

—Quizás así es mejor. No creo que quisiera que un viejo hombre pervertido la viera desde el cielo, y quizás no quiero ver tampoco…con tanta gente que murió hoy, ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera se da cuenta de que yo también morí?

La barbilla de su padre se hundió nuevamente en su palma. —¿De quién estamos hablando ahora? —Preguntó. —No me digas que le pusiste el ojo a alguien y nunca te presentaste.

—Ella me conoce.

—¿Entonces por qué nunca dijiste-?

—Porque ella es mi estudiante. Es joven. No lo entendería. Y como te dije, no es como si de verdad quisiera para mí. —Kakashi corrió una mano a través de su cabello. —La admiro. Cada año se vuelve más hermosa y segura y sabía y para cuando tenga veinticinco probablemente estaré medio enamorado de ella. Pero eso no importa. Para cuando ella sea esa mujer, seré un distante y –con suerte- bonito recuerdo. O tal vez no. Ella odiaba mis libros.

—¿Libros?

—Sí, la saga de Icha Icha que… —Su voz murió en cuanto golpeó sus bolsillos y recordó que había dejado su copia de _Tácticas_ con los especialistas de criptografía para que analizaran el mensaje de Jiraiya. Había muerto sin él, y con toda seguridad no habría librerías en el más allá.

El infierno.

—Bueno, es bonito saber que al menos hay una chica que capturó tu corazón. Eso me tranquiliza. —Su padre suspiró, aunque Kakashi tenía la impresión de que él sólo estaba aliviado de la existencia de una _chica._ —No es justo ir por la vida sin conocer el amor.

—Lo conozco, sí… pero ya no más. —Kakashi suspiró dentro de la luz de la fogata.

—Ya veo. —Su padre dijo con pesadez. —También tuviste tu cuota de problemas.

—Sí…

—Pero nunca pensé que moriríamos tan jóvenes. —Continuó. —Aunque no tan jóvenes como tu madre…

Kakashi observó el fuego crecer y retorcerse alrededor de la madera que no se consumía. Su vida estaba terminaba, cortada en su esplendor como la de su padre, pero no era la misma situación. Él había muerto defendiendo su Aldea. Su padre había podido elegir.

Una vez se había enojado por ello. Tan enojado que había dejado que eso lo consumiera por años. Ahora estaba contento de que los muertos no pudieran ver lo que hacía la gente que dejaban atrás porque no podría soportar que su padre pensara por un solo segundo lo mucho que había sido odiado por su hijo. Pero Sakumo no era tonto. Él debió haberlo sospechado en esas últimas semanas antes de que se arrancara la vida, esperando tener alivio sólo para terminar atrapado en este lugar.

Él suspiró profundo. —Sin embargo, pese a lo que ha sucedido, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Te entiendo ahora. Rompiste las reglas por el bien de todos.

La mirada de su padre se posó en él con lentitud.

Y Kakashi estaba contento de estar muerto y de ser capaz de decir lo que había esperado decirle desde que tenía trece. —Estoy orgulloso de ti ahora. —Dijo con suavidad.

Sakumo volvió a girarse, silenciosamente considerando sus palabras antes de finalmente murmurar un silencioso y casi inaudible. —Gracias…

Entonces su cuerpo dio una gran sacudida y sus ojos –que no se había dado cuenta estaban cerrados- se abrieron de pronto para ver el enorme cielo de un vívido azul sobre él. Podía seguir escuchando a su padre hablarle en la oreja, diciéndole que no era su hora, que él iba a estar con su madre… y entonces todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el viento corriendo a través de las colinas de escombros que alguna vez fueron su hogar.

Kakashi se levantó, ignorando los gritos de shock y alarma que vinieron de quienes estaban a su alrededor. —¿Qué demonios pasó?

* * *

Había un dolor leve y desagradable que le llenaba el pecho mientras serpenteaba por las improvisadas calles formadas por hileras de tiendas de campaña y viviendas de emergencia que Tenzou había creado. No quedaba nada. Y nada nunca sería igual, incluso si ninguna persona hubiera sido perdida, Konoha se había ido y todo el mundo sentía el agudo dolor de la pérdida como si realmente hubieran perdido a alguien querido.

Kakashi había sido obligado a resistir la prisa y la molestia de las reparaciones y la organización. Un nuevo Hokage tendría que ser elegido inmediatamente no sin antes un aviso previo; comida y mantas tenían que ser dados a cuarenta mil civiles, sin mencionar la repentina y muy urgente necesidad de poner cerca de cinco mil baños químicos. Ni siquiera Tenzou podría hacer salir esos de la tierra.

A él le hubiera gustado ayudar (aunque no con lo de los baños), pero las circunstancias ya estaban dadas, él había recibido la orden que decía que ' _todos los muertos debían conducirse a la tienda B24'_ y no tenía más opción que intentar encontrar el maldito lugar. Cuando con cuidado entró en la tienda se topó con una escena descorazonadora. Tenían que haber cerca de dos mil personas en esa tienda, descansando en mantas alineadas, sentados o hablando, o de pie viendo alrededor con incomodidad. Podía haber sido peor. Ya que tres cuartos de la aldea habían sido derrumbados, la mayoría pudo haber quedado entre las bajas.

Vio un vistazo de rosa y rojo entre los polvosos cuerpos de los 'recién fallecidos' y su corazón casi se detuvo. No ella. Dios, no ella. Necesitaba que ella no estuviera entre los que habían…

Pero la multitud se abrió un poco más y Kakashi se dio cuenta que estaba acuclillada cerca de una cama, abrazándose con fuerza con la persona en ella: Shizune. Se relajó un poco. Sakura era una médico, por supuesto que tenía que estar ahí. Y sus modales de cama eran muy entusiastas, pensó con ironía, dándose cuenta que aunque ella y Shizune no parecían –para él- ser muy cercanas, se abrazaban la una a la otra y lloraban como si fueran hermanas separadas. Tenía que ser algo muy emocional, saber que un amigo que creías muerto no lo estaba y sólo por el mero capricho de un psicópata había regresado.

Kakashi caminó entre la fila de los sorprendentemente _sanos_ muertos buscando una cama libre para tenderse y esperar su turno. Hubiera sido bueno tener el Icha Icha para pasar el rato, pero suponía que su colección estaría vuelta polvo junto con todo lo demás en la aldea. Kakashi sentía más que un poco de culpa del sobreviviente.

—¿Sensei?

Él se dio la vuelta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos para saludar a la chica que caminaba hacia él casi con timidez. Estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una delgada capa de polvo y, aunque la sangre salpicada en sus brazos y blusa no era de ella, habían algunos muy impresionantes moretones en sus piernas.

—¿Manteniéndote ocupada? —Le preguntó alegremente.

—Sí, bueno, aunque es un poco innecesario. Todos los que murieron necesitan ser checados por si existe otra causa, pero todos aquí parecen estar en mejores condiciones que los que sobrevivieron. Ni siquiera parecen cansados. —Estaba torciendo sus dedos en una muestra poco característica de nerviosismo. No estaba sorprendido. Él había estado muy tembloroso luego de que Konoha casi terminara destruida por el Kyuubi, y esta guerra parecía mucho peor que eso.

—No podemos subestimar el carisma de Naruto si es que puede hablarle a los muertos para devolverles la vida, supongo. —Suspiró.

Ella le dio una temblorosa sonrisa, una que de pronto se desvaneció. —Lo siento, ¿Buscas a alguien?

—Ah, no. —Él parecía avergonzado mientras su mirada corría por la bochornosa tienda. —Sólo buscaba una cama.

—Una cama…

—Dijeron que tenía que venir para que me checaran, pero como dijiste, parece algo innecesario. Ni siquiera me siento cansado.

Ella se le quedó viendo, poniéndose pálida bajo el polvo. —¿Tú no… o sí?

—Por un rato. —Suspiró. —Es muy humillante. Acabo de escuchar que Konohamaru derribó a uno de los más grandes invasores él sólo, y yo terminé siendo pateado en el trasero por el más flaco. Ah- mira.

Alguien demasiado cansado de esperar a que le dijeran que estaba bien había desocupado la cama junto a ellos y Kakashi se sentó rápidamente sobre la manta de papel. —Esto es agradable. Aunque podrían poner algún aire acondicionado aquí. Todos esos cuerpos muertos parecen generar un montón de calor corporal…

Sakura continuó mirándolo sorprendida, con algo cercano al horror. —¿Sensei, estás bien?

Él abrió sus brazos. —No te preocupes por mí, Sakura. Estoy claramente vivo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…? —Tragó con fuerza. —Nadie me dijo nada. Ni siquiera _creí_ que pudieras resultar herido…

—Claramente necesitas bajar tus expectativas sobre mi capacidad. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Pero no te preocupes por ello. Las cosas son como son. Si yo muero, no importa, porque sigo aquí, ¿No es cierto? Al menos podrías parecer feliz por ello.

Su cara se puso roja de la ira con rapidez como si él hubiera usado un interruptor. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto? Pensé que había perdido a todos hoy. Hubo una horrible y caliente luz ¡Y cuando me levanté, toda la gente que había curado –todos aquellos a los que había salvado- todos habían muerto! Entonces estaba intentando rescatar a Hinata, ¡Y pensé que iba a perder a Naruto y a Tsunade también! No me detuve a pensar en ti… ya estabas prácticamente muerto ¡Debí haber estado ahí!

Él le tendió la mano, y luego de verla, todavía confundida, la tomó con la suya. Sus dedos estaban calientes y limpios y agarrando con fuerza los de ella que eran más pequeños y que no dejaban de temblar. —No pensé en ti tampoco. —Mintió.

Ella zafó los dedos de su agarre como si le doliera tocarlo. —Debo checarte…—Le dijo en silencio.

—No quiero saltarme la fila. Hay miles de personas delante de mí en ella.

—Sí, claro.

Distraídamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, buscando a su último paciente. Kakashi se quedó viendo a la palma de la mano que había sostenido la de ella y apretó el puño, apretando el delgado aire. Eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir. Ella no le abrazaría como Shizune, porque ese tipo de cosas no eran apropiados entre un hombre y una mujer a menos que estuvieran involucrados, relacionados o fueran amigos extremadamente cercanos y ellos no eran nada de eso. Él era sólo su maestro, y algunas veces su capitán de equipo. Ella nunca le miraría a él como si fuera algo más que eso.

Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza. La larga charla con su padre había revelado algunas insuficiencias que existían en su vida y que tenía que resolver antes de morir de nuevo y fuera sometido a otro regalo acerca de su no existente vida amorosa. Primero tenía que conseguirse una novia, y luego-

La cama tembló mientras Sakura se sentaba de pronto junto a él y arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él le abrazó con aire atontado sin darse cuenta, y ella dejó escapar un gran y tembloroso suspiro sobre su hombro, uno de esos que las personas dan cuando han terminado de llorar. —Ni se te ocurra… —Murmuró amenazadoramente.

Para cuando su pobre y sorprendido cerebro entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, Sakura ya estaba de pie, corriendo con las orejas terriblemente rojas.

Kakashi se volvió a tender en la manta con una pequeña sonrisa y enlazó los dedos sobre su estómago y, por primera vez desde que había despertado, estaba contento de estar vivo.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo ha estado su semana? La mía un completo asco y estuve saturada de tarea y también esta pinta igual. Mi teléfono murió para empezar. Tengo que elegir el tema para mi colección de ropa. Tengo que terminar figurines y dibujo anatómico. Y tengo que acabar el siguiente capítulo de Only Love Strangers (/promoción descarada) porque quiero subirlo para el martes que es el cumpleaños de Sakura .

No sé cuántas de esas cosas logre.

En fin.

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia y seguir leyendo los one shots.** Por cierto, sé que debo respuestas desde la semana pasada y espero poder responderlas mañana. **Pero sepan que he leído todos sus reviews y hacen que mi kokoro haga doki doki** lol

 **Tifakxt** : Hola de nuevo. Acabo de recibir un review que decía exactamente lo que comentas sobre la poca o nula existencia de amor o sentimientos dentro de estos one shots. Y francamente, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que lo mencionaron (Pero tengo manera de justificarlo), supongo que el que Silver no escriba explícitamente sobre sentimientos se debe a la longitud de las historias ya que ella prefiere desarrollar este tipo de situaciones y no hacerlas apresuradas (aunque en Duty Before Honor queda a deber), es decir, gusta de construir casi desde cero las relaciones y los sentimientos y emociones que pueden nacer a través de las interacciones.

 **Evelyn-Riuu, Sakura Maya, kashidan, Lizzie y SabakuNoSakura, de verdad disculpen la tardanza para responderles :C**

Creo que es todo y muchas gracias por el apoyo a mis traducciones. Por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta que llevo un año en esto así que, feliz primer aniversario a todos :D

¡Nos leemos!


	11. Terminal

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms**_ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #11**

 **Terminal**

Sakura iba canturreando mientras subía a toda velocidad la escalera en la Torre del Hokage, con un montón de archivos médicos bajo su brazo. Había pasado toda la mañana trabajando en esos pacientes y serían dados de alta una vez que Tsunade diera la autorización. Sinceramente se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo y brillaba con anticipación, esperando que Tsunade estuviera complacida. Eso sí estaba de buen humor. Y si Marte estaba alineado con Saturno y dos lunas de Júpiter.

La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, pero las persianas estaban abiertas. Sakura echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que la Hokage no estuviera con invitados importantes (sólo Kakashi-Sensei, nada importante) antes de meterse en la oficina.

—Shishou, tengo los-

—¿Puedes esperar, Sakura? —Tsunade le interrumpió. —La puerta estaba cerrada por una razón.

Castigada, Sakura supo que inmediatamente algo iba mal. La Hokage parecía tensa y tenía una seriedad inusual, mientras que Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de la interrupción. Él estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio, viendo a un punto indefinido en la distancia a través de la ventana abierta.

—Lo siento. —Sakura dijo, un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro. —¿Está…mmm… todo bien?

Tsunade le echó un vistazo a Kakashi, como si fuera una pregunta que él tenía que responder. El hombre al fin pareció reaccionar y movió la cabeza apenas para darle una vaga sonrisa. —Todo está bien. No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Sakura.

Esto dejó a Sakura completamente convencida de que algo iba _mal._ Algo terrible estaba sucediendo.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo en silencio y rápidamente se movió hacia el exterior de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se detuvo, pero las ventanas y la puerta eran a prueba de sonido, dándole ninguna indicación de lo que estaban diciendo. Podía leerles los labios, pero Tsunade se daría cuenta si se quedaba pegada contra el vidrio, viéndolos. Así que Sakura dejó los archivos en la silla más cercana de la sala de espera y rápidamente se movió hacia el corredor de emergencia.

Era grosero espiar, y posiblemente muy ilegal espiar a la Hokage, pero Sakura no le había gustado el ambiente dentro de la oficina, y esas dos personas eran muy importantes para ella. _Tenía_ que saber que sucedía.

Ella caminó sobre el bordillo que rodeaba el nivel superior de la torre del Hokage, pasó la ventana de la sala de juntas y las oficinas y archivos hasta que llegó a la ventana abierta por la que Kakashi había estado mirando. Asegurándose de no ser vista, se agachó con la espalda pegada a la pared, acercándose lo más que podía para escuchar.

—… es un poco inusual venir a mí directamente, pero entiendo que deseas discreción. —Podía escuchar a Tsunade hablando. —Pero me temo que no puedo hacer mucho considerando las circunstancias.

—Está bien. —Kakashi dijo con mucho trabajo. —Sólo quería una confirmación más que otra cosa.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a notar los síntomas?

—La pérdida de apetito comenzó cerca de tres semanas atrás… entonces vinieron las náuseas y el vómito. Sangre en la boca… esas cosas, sabes. —Suspiró. —¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

—Puedo prescribir algunos analgésicos, pero no hay tratamiento. La escoliosis ha infectado muy profundo, si hubieras venido antes… quizás pude haber hecho algo, pero ahora… Lamento decir que la enfermedad ha avanzado mucho… está en fase terminal.

Un frío y feo sentimiento rompió el corazón de Sakura. _¿Terminal?_

Entonces hubo un largo y doloroso silencio. —¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —Kakashi preguntó.

La silla de Tsunade chilló. —Un mes, quizás dos, pero no más de eso. —Dijo en silencio. —La muerte tiende a ser prolongada y dolorosa en algunos casos.

—Bueno, entonces eso es algo a lo que hay que estar atento. —Kakashi murmuró con sequedad. —De pronto un mes no suena a mucho…

—No podrás esconderlo por mucho tiempo.

—Puedo intentarlo. Confío en que guardes el secreto.

—Me obliga el lazo entre paciente y médico, lo sabes. —Tsunade replicó de malas. —Pero tal vez deberías-

—Pienso que… por ahora sólo quiero ir a casa.

—Ya veo. Lleva esta receta a la farmacia. Disminuirá el dolor.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

—Si necesitas algo más, por favor no dudes en pedirlo.

—Lo agradezco.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron para cerrarse de nuevo y Sakura gateó para alejarse de la ventana, congelada y tensa con una docena de diferentes emociones que no podía nombrar ni controlar.

¿Kakashi-Sensei se estaba muriendo? ¿Una infección? ¿Escoliosis? _¿Qué demonios era la escoliosis?_ ¿Por qué ella no se había dado cuenta? Sí, él lucía cansado y deprimido últimamente, pero no pensó que le estuviera pasando algo así, ¿Por qué no había _dicho_ nada?

De pronto sintió la enorme e irreprimible urgencia de _hacer_ algo ¿Pero qué? Le tomaba a la gente la vida completa desarrollar jutsu médico para hacer nuevos procedimientos ¡No podía inventar la cura a una enfermedad fatal en menos de dos meses! ¡Pero él no podía morir! ¡Él era Kakashi-Sensei! ¿Quién lideraría al equipo? ¿Cómo la vida podría ser remotamente parecida sin el hombre que siempre había visto por ella?

¿Tenía que ir a decirle a Naruto? Él querría saber. _Merecía_ saberlo ¿Pero y los deseos de Kakashi acerca de mantener esto en secreto? Ya era malo que Sakura se enterara así, pero… oh dios, ¡Deseaba no haber tenido la idea de ir a espiarlos!

 _Necesito verlo._ —Pensó. — _Él necesita saber que no tiene que llevar esto solo y que tiene amigos que lo aman ¡No puedo sentarme y no hacer nada!_

Sakura decidió ir al departamento de Kakashi inmediatamente. Pero no fue un viaje sencillo, ya que continuamente se detenía intentado ordenar sus pensamientos para poder decirle algo una vez que llegara ahí. Pero su miedo a confrontarlo era tan fuerte como su determinación para verlo.

Su puño tembló mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—Ya voy. —Escuchó su voz plana venir de algún lugar desde adentro, haciendo que mariposas nerviosas volaran en su estómago. Todas las cosas que había pensado en decir de camino hasta ahí se habían esfumado de su cabeza ¡Oh no! Podía escuchar que se estaba acercando a la puerta- ¿Qué demonios iba a decir ahora?

La puerta se abrió para revelar a su alto maestro de pie detrás de ella, tenía una mano en la manija, la otra sostenía una hoja de lechuga. Parecía algo sorprendido de verla, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo muy apático.

Sakura abrió la boca.

—Te amo. —Ella dijo.

Nada cambió mucho en la expresión de Kakashi, aparte de la hoja de lechuga que cayó de su mano.

Sakura quería dispararse.

—Bueno- es decir, ¡Amo a todo el mundo! —Quiso componerlo. —¡Amo a Naruto y a Tsunade-Shishou, a mi madre y a ti! ¡Especialmente a ti! Bueno, tal vez no especialmente, como ese tipo de _especialmente,_ pero ¿sabes qué quiero decir, no es cierto? ¡Creo que es importante que lo sepas! ¡Odiaría pensar que nos conocemos desde hace años pero que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte cosas realmente importantes! No quiero que te vayas y que nunca sepas que te quiero _¡Platónicamente!_ Sabes, de la forma en que normalmente alumnos y maestros se quieren. De acuerdo, eso sonaba más normal en mi cabeza, pero ¿Me entiendes? ¡No tienes que estar solo, Kakashi-Sensei! En momentos como estos es más importante que nunca reafirmar los lazos que tenemos con los otros. Entonces… esa era la razón por la que necesitaba decirte que te quería.

Él se le quedó viendo un rato más, como si estuviera esperando algo más. —De acuerdo. —Dijo finalmente. —¿Quieres entrar?

—Por favor. —Dijo con la voz diminuta.

—Te haré una taza de té. —Le dijo.

—Debería ser _yo_ quien te preparara la taza de té.

—No, al menos puedo hacer esto.

Su departamento sólo era de una habitación, con una cama en una esquina, el escritorio en otra y una diminuta cocina en la esquina restante. Sakura observó su espalda mientras él dejaba caer la bolsita de té en una taza y encendía la tetera y entonces ya no pudo soportarlo más, se movió y enredó los brazos alrededor de su torso y presionó su cara contra su espalda mientras algunos sollozos salían de su garganta.

Para su crédito, Kakashi siguió con el té.

—No es justo. —Sakura sollozó. —¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?! ¡No quiero que te mueras! Yo-

—¿Azúcar? —Él alzó un pequeño paquete.

—Sí, por favor, pero yo-

—¿Leche? —Esta vez levantó una botella medio llena.

—No, gracias. —Y cuando él alzó algunas hojas de lechuga ella dijo: —No quiero lechuga tampoco. —¿Y qué demonios pintaba la lechuga? ¿Tsunade le había puesto a dieta?

—Esa no es para ti. —Le dijo con ligereza, quitándose los brazos de Sakura de su torso con mucha calma. —Son para Shelly.

—¿Shelly?

Él le tendió la taza de té y la hizo seguirle. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas de la cara mientras lo seguía hasta la desordenada mesa para café en el medio de la habitación, sobre la cual estaba una caja llena de periódico, paja y hojas. Estaba inclinada y junto a ella había algo que Sakura había confundido con un feo pisapapeles, pero ahora que Kakashi le había invitado a ver más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un animal feo.

Kakashi se sentó junto a la mesa y comenzó a ondear la hoja de lechuga en frente del bulto café e inmóvil. —Esta es Shelly. —Dijo. —Esta tortuga es la mascota de Gai, me la dejó mientras iba de misión a Suna. Sólo que no está muy bien…

Sakura se quedó viendo mientras una cabecita gris salía hacia Kakashi, antes de regresar a su escondite con la misma rapidez.

—Tsunade fue lo suficientemente buena como para hacerle algunas pruebas y darme algo de medicamento, pero en este punto, la cosa más buena que podemos hacer por ella es darle con un mazo.

—La tortuga…—Sakura suspiró débilmente. —La tortuga tiene escoliosis.

—¿Es triste, huh? Aunque tiene más de noventa años.

—Y tú… tú estás bien.

—Al menos hasta que Gai regrese y me asesine. —Él se rindió y dejó de mover la lechuga y le sonrió a Sakura. —Entonces, ¿Me amas?

La sangre de Sakura comenzó a hervir y el subsecuente golpe seguro que hizo detener a las personas en su camino incluso a tres calles lejos del lugar. Mientras que Kakashi se dejó caer en la cama, Sakura dejó la taza de té junto a la tortuga y se levantó, juntando la dignidad que le quedaba (que no era mucha)

—¡La siguiente ocasión en que no estés muriendo—Comenzó a decir a pleno pulmón. —ten la decencia de decírmelo!

Ella dejó atrás a un aturdido Kakashi y a una curiosamente sedienta tortuga que terminó descubriendo que la cura para la escoliosis era el té.

* * *

 **Notas de la traducción:**

 **Escoliosis:** La escoliosis es una desviación de la columna que forma una curva en la que las vértebras se apartan del eje central. Las vértebras se desplazan hacia un lado y además giran o rotan. La deformidad muestra una prominencia asimétrica (chepa) a uno de los lados de la espalda, que es especialmente visible y palpable al inclinarse hacia delante.

Se puede dar por causas indeterminadas, enfermedad neurológica, tumores o por infección.

Estuve investigando sobre la enfermedad en tortugas y no encontré mucho D: Así que -por lo que sé- podría ser una mentira lo del té y RIP Shelly.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

¿Cómo fue su semana? La mía creo que fue mejor que la pasada. Un poco al menos.

Ya respondí todos los mensajes pendientes :D Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir apoyando los one shots. Ya nada más quedan dos y para quien quiera saber, los dos tienen lemon :D

 **Tifakxt:** Qué bueno que te sigan gustando los one shots y sí, me gusta mucho la parte donde Kakashi admite que siente algo. Aparte, ¡Lo sentido que se pone cuando Sakura no lo abraza de inmediato! No sé, me encanta cuando escriben cosas cursis jajajaja Estoy segura que el próximo capítulo te gustará. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D

¿Qué les pareció este one shot? Maldito Kakashi, se merecía el golpe D: Sakura toda preocupada por él, aunque bueno, él también estaba preocupado por Shelly.

El próximo one shot se llama ''Cámara''.


	12. Cámara

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Spring Rain and Winter Storms**_ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T+

* * *

 **Historia #12**

 **Cámara**

Había tomado la mayor parte de la noche llegar así de lejos. Kakashi había probado –como si fuera sorpresa- no ser una mariposa social, así que había recaído en Sakura la tarea de utilizar su encanto para ser invitados a la fiesta en casa del embajador y mezclarse lo mejor que pudieran para que pareciera que efectivamente pertenecían ahí y no que eran sospechosos de algo. Había sido una experiencia que les tenía los nervios a tope el tener que meterse en el camino del embajador y tener que explicar quiénes eran y por qué los habían invitado. Afortunadamente, siendo un embajador, era trabajo del hombre pretender conocer a gente que no conocía y luego de reírse sobre su imaginaria historia, Kakashi y Sakura fueron finalmente capaces de escaparse sin tener testigo. Una distracción menor después y ya habían evadido a los guardias para meterse en el silencioso laberinto que era la casa y que no estaba abierto a los invitados.

—Su oficina está en el segundo nivel. Vamos. —Kakashi le llamó. Juntos caminaron de forma silenciosa sobre el piso de mármol en los corredores y subieron por las escaleras alfombradas. La puerta de la oficina del embajador fue fácil de encontrar –era la más grande y la más llamativa en el pasillo. También estaba cerrada. Pero ya que Kakashi tenía un jutsu para cada ocasión, estuvieron dentro en menos de un segundo, y se encontraron con una habitación llena de repisas y gabinetes cerrados.

—Comenzaré con los de la izquierda, tú con los de la derecha. —Ella susurró, aunque no había nadie quien pudiera oírlos. Como los profesionales que eran, comenzaron a trabajar.

—Oye, Sakura, mira esto.

Ella echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro para ver a su compañero y terminar poniendo los ojos en blanco. Kakashi había encontrado el escondite de los tupés del Embajador y ahora estaba probándose una más que atractiva peluca negra. —Regrésala a su sitio. —Siseó. —Estamos aquí para encontrar documentos, no para jugar a los disfraces.

—Eres una aguafiestas. —Le reclamó, pero obedientemente puso de nuevo la peluca en su lugar y continuó su búsqueda, canturreando divertido siempre que encontraba algo nuevo y/o extraño. No se estaba tomando con mucha seriedad su tarea, así que no resultó una sorpresa que Sakura fuera quien encontrara los documentos.

—Los tengo. —Dijo, mientras los desplegaba sobre el escritorio de pino y sacaba su diminuta y silenciosa cámara y comenzaba a tomar tantas fotografías como podía. No podían dejar ningún rastro de su estadía ahí, así que era imposible tomar los documentos. Una fotocopiadora hubiera facilitado el trabajo, pero las fotografías servirían por el momento. Mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo, Kakashi picoteó una pequeña estatua de una mujer sin cabeza con enormes pechos.

—Los ricos tienen mucho tiempo, dinero y urgencias sexuales reprimidas en sus manos. —Él suspiró.

—Esa es una representación antigua de una diosa de la fertilidad. —Le corrigió. —No la toques.

—Parece ser la única cosa que deberías hacerle a una antigua diosa de la fertilidad. —Él respondió, enderezándose para estirar sus brazos hasta que sus hombros protestaron.

—Con eso debería ser suficiente. —Sakura dijo, acomodando los papeles en su orden original y moviéndose para volverlos a poner en una de las repisas, detrás de la puerta. Kakashi se entretuvo con un bolígrafo magnético sobre el escritorio, curioso por la forma en que se mantenía perfectamente recto sin balancearse.

Sakura puso de nuevo los documentos donde los encontró. Entonces el desastre golpeó. En el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso, una sombra se movió, rompiendo la luz que entraba desde el corredor. Ella se paralizó, era demasiado tarde para escapar.

—¿Qué demonios hace en mi oficina?

El embajador había entrado.

Kakashi se giró con culpabilidad hacia la puerta, pero parecía que el embajador sólo lo había notado a él. No había notado a Sakura acuclillada en las sombras, y esa era su única ventaja. _Mantenlo ocupado_ —Le rogó a Kakashi, aunque tristemente no fuera un telépata. Mientras Kakashi pudiera entretenerlo, ella tal vez podría ser capaz de escabullirse detrás suyo y tal vez noquearlo sin ningún percance. Su misión tal vez estaría seriamente comprometida, pero era todo lo que podían hacer ahora que habían sido atrapados con las manos en la masa.

—Embajador. —Kakashi dijo con suavidad, como si estuviera esperando al otro hombre desde largo rato. Él inclinó su cadera contra el escritorio y le dio una mirada velada. —Me estaba preguntando cuándo aparecería… He estado esperando por usted.

—¿Esperando por mí? —El embajador repitió incrédulo. Había terminado unos pasos al centro de la habitación. Unos pasos más y Sakura podría ser capaz de ponerse a su espalda.

—Por supuesto… su esposa es demasiado _pegajosa,_ no sabía cómo podría hacer que se quedara a solas. —Kakashi movió la mano para bajarse la máscara. —Espero no haberme equivocado… Sentí una conexión entre nosotros cuando nos conocimos allá abajo.

Parecía que Kakashi había apostado por el viejo truco de la seducción, usualmente arma útil sólo en las kunoichi. Aunque tal vez podía funcionar. En un momento el embajador probablemente se sonrojaría y rechazaría lo que parecerían coqueteos ansiosos de un guapo hombre y estaría tan avergonzado que correría a Kakashi de su vista. La misión podría ser salvada después de todo. _Muy bien jugado, Kakashi-Sensei._ —Pensó, orgullosa de la habilidad de su profesor para siempre pensar sobre la marcha.

—¿No eres demasiado presuntuoso? —El embajador observó, moviéndose hacia delante de nuevo. Sakura salió de detrás de la puerta, lista para escaparse y esperar por Kakashi una vez que hubiera sido sacado de escena. —¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¿Fue Hideki?

—Sí. —Kakashi dijo, siguiéndole la corriente.

—El hombre tiene buen gusto. —Entonces el embajador alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kakashi.

La boca de Sakura se abrió de golpe. Por medio segundo también lo hizo la de Kakashi, aunque rápidamente se recuperó, cambiando el gesto, de manera que terminó pareciendo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de placer.

—Oh, embajador. —Gimió, y entonces por alguna razón ambos estaban besándose, y Kakashi estaba agitando su mano frenéticamente a espaldas del embajador hacia Sakura, diciéndole de esa forma que se saliera mientras tenía la oportunidad.

Sakura le ignoró y en lugar de salir, levantó la cámara hacia su cara…

Entonces los hombres se giraron y Kakashi ahora era el que estaba manteniendo al otro contra el escritorio. Si el hombre abría los ojos _definitivamente_ vería a Sakura –así que con un último click, ella salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se escondió en el lugar más cercano.

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras esperaba y escuchaba los gemidos y los sonidos de cosas como bolígrafos magnéticos cayendo fuera del escritorio. Y bueno, la castidad de su maestro estaba siendo seriamente comprometida, _pero al menos tenía fotografías para probarlo._

Luego de lo que pareció ser un largo tiempo, escuchó a Kakashi excusándose –algo como que no quería que _su_ corazón terminara roto- y entonces lo vio salir de la oficina, soplándole besos al hombre dentro. Mientras pasaba el escondite de Sakura, le tomó la mano y la obligó a correr hacia las escaleras, todavía con esa sonrisa estrangulada en su rostro.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegaste? —Susurró. —¿Llegaste a segunda base?

—¿Conseguiste suficientes fotos? —Él susurró también de mala gana.

—Lo siento, mi dedo se deslizó sobre el botón. —Dijo con inocencia. —Creo que como dieciocho veces, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Probablemente no debería estarse burlando de él así, porque de pronto se encontró siendo empujada hacia la pared a la mitad de las escaleras, Kakashi sobrepasándola sin sonrisa o berrinches de por medio. —Lo siento. —Él dijo, sus dedos torciendo las solapas de su ropa. —Necesito quitarme el gusto a diplomacia y homosexualidad de closet de la boca.

—¿Qué-¡mm!?

La boca de Kakashi se había cerrado sobre la suya con fuerza. Se le ocurrió que él fácilmente pudo haberse tallado con la manga si tanto le molestaba, pero no importaba. Los hábiles labios de Kakashi se movían sobre los suyos y su respiración se hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y era la cosa más gloriosa que hubiera sentido en sus dieciocho años de existencia. Resolló y suspiró, mientras era fácilmente seducida de la misma forma que el embajador, y giró la cabeza para permitirle probar la piel de su garganta y morderle un delicioso lóbulo.

Otro gruñido escapó de su garganta, igualado por uno de él, más profundo y silencioso. Dos personas fácilmente podían dejarse llevar y si así era cómo Kakashi reaccionaba a cada sabor horrible con el que se encontrara, entonces Sakura planeaba deslizar en sus sándwiches rebanadas de jabón de ahora en adelante.

Su cuerpo se presionó contra el de ella y casi se convertía en un charco, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Sólo entonces él retrocedió un poco, consciente de que él era la única cosa que le mantenía de pie. —¿Mejor? —Ella murmuró contra sus labios, mirándolo con un completamente nuevo respeto.

—Podría ser mejor. —Murmuró de regreso, mirando sus labios con hambre.

—Podemos encontrar un hotel para pasar la noche… y encontrar nuevas formas de reparar tu masculinidad.

—Mm. —Él pensó en la sugerencia y decidió que le gustaba lo suficiente como para volverse a inclinar y tocar su nariz con la de él. —Ah- espera- mi dedo se resbaló.

Sakura parpadeó confundida, entonces –notando su sonrisa satisfecha- siguió su mirada hasta encontrar que estaba sosteniendo algo sobre ellos.

La cámara.

—¡No lo hiciste-¡ —Gritó, escandalizada.

—Se debió haber deslizado docenas de veces. —Dijo, haciendo un mal trabajo en sonar preocupado. —Lo siento tanto.

—Kakashi- dame la cámara. —Ella alzó la mano para intentar tomarla, pero él simplemente elevó más el brazo y terminó metiéndola en uno de sus bolsillos. —Puedes tenerla de regreso una vez que lleguemos al hotel… _si es que encuentras_ una manera de quitármela.

Sakura alzó las cejas. Si quería salirse con la suya tendría que ensuciarse las manos y, por la mirada lasciva que Kakashi le estaba dando, era seguro que le daría pelea.

* * *

La mirada de Tsunade era ilegible mientras examinaba las fotos alineadas en su escritorio. Las fotografías de los documentos eran invaluables, exactamente lo que el cliente les había pedido y la Aldea recibiría un cheque gordo gracias a ello.

Desafortunadamente… el resto de ellas…

Tsunade no tenía idea de qué propósito tendrían las fotos de Kakashi besando a un hombre con un evidente tupé. Tampoco las muchas fotografías de Kakashi y Sakura besándose en lo que parecía ser una escalera. La fotografía de Kakashi desnudo, tendido sobre una cama, durmiendo, no era algo que Tsunade necesitara o quisiera ver. La siguiente que había sido tomada claramente por encima de sus narices era la menos ofensiva. Entonces estaban las fotos de Sakura vestida con nada más que unas apretadas pantaletas blancas, tomadas desde un ángulo muy admirable.

La Hokage miró a los dos shinobi frente a ella, ambos mirando con atención a todos lados menos a ella. Al menos tenían la suficiente decencia como para parecer algo avergonzados.

—Nunca había visto tal flagrante abuso a propiedad de la Aldea en toda mi vida. —Comenzó con la reprimenda. —¿Qué tienen que decir de esto?

Kakashi tosió. —¿Puedo quedarme con esta? —Preguntó educadamente, apuntando a una de las fotografías en que Sakura salía solamente con sus pantaletas.

—Si él se queda con una ¿Puedo yo quedarme con esta? —Sakura golpeó la foto dónde Kakashi estaba desnudo de todo (incluyendo su dignidad.)

—De ninguna manera. —Dijo.

—Claro que sí. De verdad es un ángulo favorecedor, ¿No crees…? Lo hace ver más grande de lo que en verdad es.

—Ah, eso es cierto…

Tsunade se reclinó en su silla, cubriendo sus ojos y dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio. —Por esta razón no podemos tener cosas bonitas.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Me acabo de dar cuenta que ni siquiera sé que traduje. Yo les había prometido lemon y resulta que sólo está la insinuación y en el siguiente... Bueno, para compensar, prometo que tendrán el último one shot esta semana. De verdad lamento el malentendido (especialmente porque no sé de donde salió...)

En notas más amables (?) Vengo con una recomendación: **Dirty Deeds** de **Serenanna**. KakaSaku, tensión sexual, GenIno (sí, placer culpable) ¿El gran pero? Está inconcluso. Me falta leer el último capítulo hasta el momento, pero francamente siento que voy a terminar con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sigo con la esperanza de que algún día la autora lo retome.

 **Tifakxt:** Hola de nuevo! Espero que este one shot no te haya decepcionado. No sé si mi cabeza revolvió lo que estaba traduciendo, lo que estaba leyendo y lo que estaba escribiendo y al final confundí todo D: De verdad espero que el siguiente logre compensar todo esto. Te mando un abrazo 3

Y creo que eso es todo. En la semana subo el último one shot.

¡Saludos a todos!


	13. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _Spring Rain and Winter Storms_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Historia #13**

 **Cumpleaños**

Kakashi se despertó por la dura luz del sol, aunque fue el cuerpo moviéndose a un lado de él lo que realmente le hizo estar consciente y alejarse de uno de los sueños más profundos que hubiese tenido. La desorientación le golpeó de nuevo con rapidez y fuerza. Su cabeza martilleaba, su nariz ardía y la habitación apestaba a alcohol como para hacer que su estómago se revolviera de manera amenazante.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esta situación en la que sentía que tenía una resaca de los mil infiernos con un toque de gripe? Su mente fue a ciegas entre los recuerdos del día anterior… por esa horrible fiesta de cumpleaños de la que había tratado de escapar, luego el bar en el que se había plantado. Al menos una cosa recordaba (aunque preferiría no hacerlo) y era que ayer había cumplido treinta y cuatro. Todo lo demás era una mezcla que lo confundía, como un extraño sueño que segundo a segundo se volvía más difícil de recordar.

¿Así que, cómo era que Sakura terminaba en él? Estaba seguro de que ella había estado con él en el bar, regañándole por ser un bastardo antisocial o diciendo algo sobre levantamiento de pesas con tejones.

Madre de dios, ¿Cuánto había bebido anoche?

Mientras Kakashi se sujetaba la adolorida cabeza, el cuerpo a un lado suyo se movió con un durmiente suspiro –suave y femenino- y comenzó a despertar su compañera de cama. De pronto Kakashi se sintió demasiado atemorizado de mirar. Tenía que ser un error ¿Él no había… cierto? ¿Quizás Sakura había terminado de regreso en su casa y él había terminado regresando a la de él con otra mujer en la noche?

Pero un vistazo de alborotado cabello rosado mientras la chica se levantó y Kakashi supo que la había cagado monumentalmente esta ocasión. Ella se estiró y bostezó, su hombro crujiendo de manera impresionante, y entonces su talón le golpeó la pierna y se detuvo. Girándose lentamente, ella puso sus adormilados ojos en él. —Um… buenos días... —Dijo con la voz ronca. —¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

—Ésta es _mi_ cama. —Apuntó. —Estás en _mi_ departamento.

Ella echó un vistazo a la habitación, confundida, y de pronto recordó donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo ahí. —Oh, cierto. —Murmuró. —Dios, que vergüenza.

Se levantó, con la manta rodeándole el pecho y él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan desnuda como él y eso golpeó a Kakashi justo en el estómago. —¿Sakura… nosotros…?

—Um…—Dijo de nuevo, rascándose la mano. —¿No recuerdas?

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? —Susurró.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber? —Preguntó de regreso—Dijiste que querías olvidar por completo lo que pasó.

—Sólo dime.

—Bueno, pero sólo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo…

* * *

 **Lo que había en realidad pasado**

Cuando Sakura encontró a Kakashi en el bar, él ya estaba muy borracho. Tan borracho que cuando ella caminó hacia su lugar, sintió las ganas de golpearle en el hombro (algo que hizo) y él terminó deslizándose de su asiento.

—Oh. Hola, Sakura. —Dijo con un distintivo acento borracho. —Su ojo estaba dilatado, su cuello estaba alzado y la corona de papel que estaba remplazando su hitai-ate estaba deslizada en un ángulo raro. Él parecía muy ligeramente arrepentido, pero quizás se debía sólo a que había sido atrapado, porque también parecía haber un poco de enojo en su mirada.

—¡No puedo creer que te fuiste! —Chilló con fuerza, golpeándole el hombro de nuevo sólo por el placer de hacerlo. —Ni siquiera te quedaste a apagar las velas.

—Gracias, dios. —Balbuceó. —La última cosa que quisiera ver ahora mismo son treinta y cua- ...tantas velas. Y no puedo regresar ahora. Veo doble… así que la siguiente cosa en mi lista de cosas que no quiero ver ahora mismo son sesenta y ocho velas. También dos _Sakuras_ ya es malo.

Sakura plantó ambas manos en su cadera. —Pensé que te gustaban los cumpleaños.

—Los de otras personas. —Él llevó su vaso de alcohol a sus labios, aunque perdió un poco del líquido en el proceso. —Mis cumpleaños… no son buenos.

Sakura estaba perpleja, no sabía qué hacer. —¿Así que simplemente vas a pasar tu cumpleaños solo en un bar? —Preguntó con incredulidad. —¿Por qué no eres un poco sociable y notas que hay personas a las que les importas y desean estar contigo en una fiesta? Lo _menos_ que puedes hacer es molestarte en aparecer.

—Los puedo apreciar suficiente desde este lugar. —Respondió. —Además, si regreso, todos van a descubrir que en mis cumpleaños soy un idiota borracho y nunca volverán a hablarme. Es mejor para mí –y por extensión, para el mundo- si me quedo aquí y comienzo a resignarme ami edad.

—Oh, calláte. No eres tan viejo.

—Lo dice la niña de dieciocho.

—Veinte. —Sakura le corrigió. —Tengo veinte.

—Bien por ti. Ahora, si no te importa, tal vez quieras ir de regreso a la fiesta y decirles a todos que dejen de preocuparse y que estoy momentáneamente indispuesto por asuntos de negocios.

—Les diré que estás en el bar poniéndote borracho. —Sakura dijo sin compasión.

—No, diles que estoy salvando cachorros o algo así de asombroso. —Dijo. —Sé buena. Es mi cumpleaños.

Sakura le vio con un poquito más de pena. —Nadie debería estar solo en su cumpleaños.

—No estoy solo. Hay mucha gente que se asegura de que no me sobrepase.

—No me refiero a eso. —Sakura suspiró y se sentó en el taburete junto a él. —Bueno, si vas a ser tan necio cobre quedarte aquí y no allá, supongo que podría hacerte compañía.

Kakashi le miró con disgusto. —No. Vete. El punto de estar aquí es alejarme de ustedes bastardos alegres.

—No estoy tratando de animarte, sólo quiero hacerte compañía. —Sakura llamó a una de las meceras. —Martini Dulce, por favor. Gracias. Mira, no voy a cantarte nada ni tampoco a obligarte a usar sombreros tontos-

—No toques mi corona.

—Bien, bien. Quédate con la maldita corona. Sólo me voy a sentar aquí, beberé y entonces te acompañaré a casa.

—No necesito que tú-

—No me vas a decir que puedes ver bien más allá de tu nariz.

Kakashi simplemente gruñó y por los siguientes minutos se sentaron en relativo silencio, interrumpido solamente para ordenar otra bebida o por las maldiciones que el shinobi más viejo decía para sí mismo. Sakura estaba en su segundo Martini cuando enterró la cara entre sus manos, y él finalmente decidió hablar. —Cada año que cumples estás más cerca de tu muerte. —Dijo. —¿Sabes eso?

—Y cada día que pasa estás más cerca de tu muerte también. —Rebatió. —No hay sentido alguno en deprimirse.

—Lo estarás cuando seas tan vieja como yo y te des cuenta que la mayoría de tus amigos ya están muertos.

—Oh, por… —Sakura cortó con amargura sus palabras. Tenía que ser uno _de esos_ cumpleaños. —¿Por qué no sólo te alegras y agradeces por seguir vivo?

—Me pondría de buen humor si te quitas la blusa. —Dijo estoicamente.

Y también sería uno _de esos_ borrachos. Sakura le dirigió una mirada incrédula. —¿Realmente te alegraría?

—¿Te vas a quitar la blusa? —Él tampoco le creía.

—Lo haría si te fuera a animar.

—Sí, lo haría, mucho.

—Qué pena que no pueda creerte. —Ella se río y él suspiró con decepción y comenzó a beber alegremente. —Eres un poquito pervertido cuando estás borracho, ¿Sabes?

Él lo pensó, y lo pensó con fuerza. —Siempre soy un pervertido. —Respondió con lentitud. —Sólo que puedo esconderlo mejor.

—¿Así como escondes tu cara? —Preguntó, dejando sus ojos vagar por su perfil con placer. No le había invitado a ver su cara; una sola vez lo había hecho y ella lo había apreciado y seguía haciéndolo. Aunque no era convencionalmente guapo, y quizás a primera vista cualquiera creería que era aburrido, su personalidad aumentaba la belleza de sus facciones. Así que una vez que podías darte cuenta de ello, la belleza típica parecía hueca y aburrida.

—Sí. Escondo todo tipo de cosas. Solo espera a que me quite la faja.

Sakura escupió su bebida y no pudo decidirse entre reírse o toser. Le dio un golpe a Kakashi en el hombro. —No hagas eso. —Le regañó entre risitas y jadeos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con solemnidad. —Nunca haré otra broma de nuevo.

Pero esto sólo consiguió que ella se riera con más fuerza.

* * *

Sakura no tenía idea de cómo habría terminado la fiesta que ambos habían abandonado. Sin duda habrían seguido ahí aunque el _chico_ del cumpleaños no estuviera o tal vez todos se hubieran ido a sus casas, ya que nadie había ido a buscarlos. Kakashi no estaba preocupado por ninguna de las conclusiones de Sakura sobre la fiesta. Ella por su parte se burló de él por su decreciente habilidad para mantenerse derecho hasta que eventualmente él acomodó mal su codo y terminó con la cara aplastada contra la barra. Juzgando por la forma en que Sakura casi se iba de espaldas por reírse con tanta fuerza, comenzó a pensar que estaba _posiblemente_ tan borracha como él.

—Sé algo de magia. —Kakashi "dijo" (porque en realidad sus palabras fueron escurridas y poco entendibles.)

—No, no es cierto. —Sakura –a su vez- deslizó su respuesta.

—Sí, si puedo.

—Prue-pruebalo.

—Apuesto a que puedo girar este vaso sin que se derrame algo. —Dijo.

—¿Qué deberíamos apostar?

—Tienes que pagar por mis bebidas si _yo_ pierdo.

Esto sonaba perfectamente razonable para el cerebro mareado de Sakura. —De acuerdo. Adelante.

Él tomó su vaso (lleno a la mitad) y le puso encima un corcho. Más que predeciblemente, cuando él giró el vaso, la cerveza cayó sobre la barra y sus regazos. Sakura rompió a reír con fuerza, mientras Kakashi comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho mal.

—¡Magia! —Sakura gritó—¡Pura magia!

—Ahora tienes que pagar por nuestras bebidas. —Kakashi dijo presumiendo.

—Jaja- ¿Espera- qué? —Sakura resolló. —Me engañaste, bastardo- ¡Paga por tus propias bebidas!

Pero para el momento el bartender ya había tenido suficiente delos dos. Había estado frunciéndoles el ceño por casi toda la noche, especialmente a Sakura quien tenía una risa muy escandalosa, y ahora tendría que limpiar su desastre, lo cuál era su límite. —Están demasiado borrachos y molestando a los clientes. Tengo que pedirles que se vayan. —Dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Sakura miró con sorpresa y espanto a Kakashi. —Sensei, nos están corriendo.

—Eso parece, Sakura.

—¿Deberíamos rebelarnos?

—No, no. Hay otro bar en la calle.

Sakura terminó pagando de cualquier forma por los dos, pues Kakashi no llevaba consigo ni una sola moneda (y eso que ella se esforzó en buscar entre sus bolsillos.) Se ayudaron el uno al otro a mantenerse de pie mientras salían a la calle; para su decepción, el siguiente bar al que iban tropezando estaba cerrado.

—Wow, debe ser realmente tarde. —Sakura dijo, intentando leer la hora en su reloj hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un simple brazalete.

—¿Podrías dejar dar vueltas? Me estoy mareando. —Kakashi gruñó.

—No estoy dando vueltas. Estás borracho, tonto.

—Oh. —Dijo. —¿Entonces, deberíamos ir a casa antes de que colapsemos?

Decidieron ir al departamento que estuviera más cerca. La mayoría del camino iban cantando una horrible y desafinada versión de Feliz Cumpleaños a través de las calles desiertas hasta que la gente comenzó a asomarse por las ventanas para gritarles que se callaran, que sólo consiguió hacerlos callarse mutuamente en malos susurros y risas muy audibles.

—¡Eres un borracho muy ruidoso! —Sakura le dijo escandalosamente.

Se tropezaron un par de veces, aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones fueron culpa de Kakashi porque él era el más borracho de los dos. Sakura tuvo que jalarlo por las escaleras de su propio departamento por el brazo, lo cual era difícil, porque sus propias piernas se cansaban pronto cada par de pasos. Para cuando llegaron, él terminó en el suelo y ella arrastrándolo, buscando la puerta que correspondía al departamento de Kakashi.

—¿Es esta?

—No.

—¿Y esta?

—Creo que no.

—¿Qué tal esta?

—Mmm… ¿Podría ser?

Y eso fue suficiente para Sakura. Metió las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos de Kakashi, algo que él estaba disfrutando, pero todo lo que consiguió fue provocarle cosquillas. —¿Dónde está la llave? —Se rió.

—La escondí. —Le reveló. —La escondí tan bien, que no creo ser capaz de encontrarla.

—Eres un genio, Hatake Kakashi. —Ella se río.

—Entra por la ventana y abre la puerta.

—Hazlo tú. Es tu culpa.

—La ventana no es muy grande y no caben mis voluptuosas curvas. Pero tú eres un palillo y podrás entrar, estoy seguro.

—Eres tan encantador cuando estás borracho. —Ronroneó, pero comenzó a abrir la ventana.

La gracia de un ninja fue opacada por el alcohol, Sakura descubrió, mientras aterrizaba con torpeza en el suelo del otro lado y comenzó a golpearse con cada silla y cada una de las patas de la mesa de la oscura cocina mientras intentaba encontrar el camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la encontró y quitó el seguro, la abrió con un triunfante —¡Ta-daa!

Pero Kakashi no estaba. Sakura dio un paso fuera del departamento para buscarlo, pero sólo encontró su trasero saliendo de la ventana por la que ella acababa de entrar. Estaba atorado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó a su retaguardia.

—Lo hiciste ver muy sencillo. —Suspiró.

—¿Debo empujar o jalar?

—No, no, déjame aquí. Estoy seguro de que en la mañana alguien podrá ayudarme.

—¡No seas tonto! —Gritó con una risa y lo tomó por la cintura para comenzar a jalarlo por la espalda. Resultó que no estaba tan atorado y salió de ahí con facilidad y casi se caía, hasta que Sakura le tomó por el brazo.

—Eres fuerte. —Dijo con admiración. —Fuerte… como un tejón.

Sakura lo dejó pasar primero a su departamento, la puerta no era muy grande como para que los dos pasaran. —¿Los tejones son fuertes? —Preguntó.

—Lo serían si se ejercitaran más. —Admitió. —Bastardos perezosos.

—De acuerdo ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

—Por ahí.

Ella abrió la primera puerta que se encontró y resultó ser un clóset, pasó a la segunda y entonces empujó con gentileza a Kakashi sobre su cama individual. Él gruñó porque le dejó bocabajo sobre las mantas arrugadas y susurró contra su almohada que nunca volvería a caminar.

Sakura lo rodó para que quedara acostado sobre su espalda y le despejó la frente para verlo mejor. —¿Tuviste un bonito cumpleaños?

—Sí, estuvo bien, creo. —Dijo con una clara falta de entusiasmo. De hecho, parecía que estaba completamente infeliz. Sakura trató de manipular sus mejillas y obligarle así a sonreír, pero tampoco funcionó.

—¿Un beso de cumpleaños te animaría?

—No.

Ella de cualquier forma lo besó, aunque se retiró con rapidez. —¡Ew! Sabes a cerveza.

—No siento pena alguna. —Dijo, estirándose. —Es una bebida tradicional elaborada por ancianos… y lo suficiente borrachos como para olvidar que también son ancianos. Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te estoy quitando los zapatos. —Le explicó con una sonrisa mientras los sacaba. Sabía que no querría despertar con las sábanas llenas de lodo, así que por lo menos podía hacerle el favor.

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estabas intentando desvestirme para acostarte conmigo. —Dijo con un ligero tono de sospecha. —Sería como si estuvieras tomando ventaja de un viejo borracho.

—¿Tal vez así sea? —Sakura se burló y riéndose comenzó a quitarle el cinturón. Incluso Kakashi se río mientras patéticamente intentaba evadir sus sorprendentemente ágiles dedos. Él se dio la vuelta, pero Sakura se trepó en la cama para jalar las piernas de su pantalón hasta que ambos estuvieron riéndose, aunque poco a poco la risa murió ya que estaba siendo difícil respirar y de alguna forma, los pantalones de Kakashi estaban enredados a la altura de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué te pareció eso, eh? —Sakura gritó triunfante, dándole a la desnuda retaguardia de Kakashi un sonoro golpe.

—¡Esto es una forma de acoso! —Logró decir entre risas.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. —Desearías que así fuera. —Resolló. —Es tu propia culpa no usar ropa interior-¡NO!-¡Ni te atrevas a darte la vuelta!

Pero él salvó la castidad de sus ojos con la esquina de una sábana sobre su regazo. —Es tu culpa, tú me desvestiste. —Le recordó. —Si no quieres ver a un hombre desnudo, no le quites los pantalones.

— _Tú_ rogabas por ello. —Se burló. —¡Pero no puedes ir a la cama así! Vamos a quitarte el chaleco.

Él no se molestó ni siquiera en resistirse y sonreía una sonrisa divertida y ligeramente adormilada jugando en sus labios mientras Sakura le sacaba el chaleco; ella lo arrojó al suelo y entonces siguió con el resto de su ropa. Pero aunque no se estuviera resistiendo, tampoco le estaba ayudando mucho y Sakura casi termina riéndose cuando sus intentos por sacarle la ropa por la cabeza fallaron y dejaron su cabeza y brazos colgando por ella.

—Esto se puede considerar como una mejora. —Sakura dijo, localizando su nariz a través de las dos capas de ropa y dándole un apretón. —Me gustas más así.

—Debería vestirme así con más frecuencia. —Su voz respondió, mientras intentaba en vano descubrir qué había sucedido y por qué no podía mover sus brazos.

Sakura dejó correr los dedos encima de sus costillas para su propia diversión, aunque se encontró muy cautivada por la forma humana debajo de ella. Sus músculos eran definidos y provocativos, y él era un perfecto espécimen de masculinidad, así que, por un momento, se quedó sin aliento ¿Por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta? Tal vez porque era mucho mayor… su físico era mucho más duro que los de los hombres cercanos a su edad, pero aún así seguía siendo atractivo. Tal vez incluso más, eso si no era su borrachera la que estaba hablando.

Ni hablar, no era la borrachera, porque incluso perdido dentro de su propia camiseta, Sakura nunca había visto unos abdominales tan esplendidos, o sentido esa gran e inexplicable atracción a esa línea de aspero cabello que bajaba de su ombligo a su apenas cubierta entrepierna. Bajo la luz de la luna lucía magnificente. Cada musculo y cada ángulo de su cuerpo fue seguido por sus ojos, y Sakura no evitó dejar correr sus manos sobre la amplitud de su pecho para apreciarlo más.

Kakashi detuvo su épica lucha por su libertad. —Oye, Sakura…—Balbuceó con un tono de confusión. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se alzó de hombros que él no pudo ver. —No lo sé. —Respondió con honestidad. —Sólo estoy haciendo lo que quiero.

Inclinándose, deslizó la lengua sobre uno de sus pezones. Sakura no sabía por qué lo había hecho, era solo que estaba borracha y también él y de alguna forma sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Kakashi dejó salir una risita que sonó como un hipo. —Estás _tan_ borracha. —Se burló.

—Pero tú estás más que yo. —Rebatió, y finalmente lo ayudó a salirse de la camiseta. Él parecía estar un poquito desorientado. Sakura nunca había visto a alguien tan devastadoramente guapo.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca, y parecía que la razón era que Sakura estaba tendida junto a él. Él estaba completamente desnudo salvo por sus pantalones enredados cerca de sus tobillos, pero nada de eso parecía alarmar a Sakura. De hecho, era más que divertido. Pero lo que sería incluso _más_ divertido sería besarlo de nuevo.

Así que lo hizo, presionando sus labios contra los de él de manera persuasiva. Él seguía teniendo un gusto a cerveza, pero podía acostumbrase a eso, si es que él _respondía._ Ella le acarició el labio con su lengua, mordió su barbilla y suspiró contra su oreja, pero la única señal de que seguía vivo era la mano que tocaba ligeramente su espalda. No lo hacía para alentarla –era más bien como si quisiera que se quitara de encima.

Ella se sentó, decepcionada por su falta de participación, pero se sintió todavía peor al notar que la sonrisa que había hecho florecer en el rostro de Kakashi había desaparecido. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan serio? —Preguntó, presionando las manos contra sus mejillas como hubiera hecho con un perrito abandonado. —No sé qué hacer para animarte, Kakashi.

—¿Podrías sacarte la blusa? —Sugirió con casualidad.

Sakura se mordió el labio y lo miró penetrante. —De acuerdo… pero no le puedes decir a nadie, o estaré jodida.

Él asintió, y ella tomó con ambas manos los bajos de su blusa verde –una que había elegido especialmente para usarla en su fiesta de cumpleaños- y se la quitó por la cabeza, revelando el ligeramente abultado bra rojo y crema debajo de ésta. Ella no había accedido a quitarse el bra, pero parecía ser lo justo viendo lo desnudo que él estaba, así que terminó quitándoselo también y arrojándolo al mismo lugar en que su blusa y la ropa de Kakashi habían caído.

Normalmente estaba demasiado consciente sobre sus pechos. No eran grandes –ciertamente no tan grandes como los de Ino- y quitarse el bra probablemente había hecho que Kakashi se decepcionara. Pero Sakura se sentía confidente. Se sentía sexy. Kakashi se le quedó viendo por un largo minuto, y luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro y finalmente suspiró. —Este es el mejor cumpleaños. El mejor de todos.

Sakura gritó y se río mientras Kakashi le dio la vuelta y de alguna manera ella terminó de nuevo junto a él en la estrecha cama, sólo pretendiendo quitarse de encima las pervertidas manos que vagaban sobre su cuerpo con gran libertad. Su boca encontró la de ella para silenciar sus juguetonas protestas, y aunque era un beso tonto y con tanta habilidad como un beso ebrio podía ser, hizo que los pies de Sakura se curvearan y su cabeza girara. Aunque probablemente fuera debido al alcohol. Sentía como si estuviera flotando en una densa neblina en donde todo se sentía distante e indistinto, incluso los callosos dedos de Kakashi que acariciaban su espalda y cadera se sentían como si estuvieran tocando a otra persona.

Entonces él se río e intentó retroceder. —No, estoy borracho. No debería…

Sakura lo jaló de inmediato. —Sí, deberías, ¿Me deseas, no es cierto?

Él parecía inseguro. —Claro…

—Kakashi. —Suspiró, mientras con los labios atacaba un punto debajo de su oreja. —¿Te das cuenta que ambos estamos desnudos en la misma cama?

—Tú no estás muy desnuda. —Él apuntó, jalando la cintura de su falda. Sakura miró hacia abajo, sorprendida. De la cintura para abajo seguía muy vestida con su falda que llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla y medias, aunque una de sus zapatillas se había salido de su pie y ahora estaba en algún lugar debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Debería quitarme la ropa?

—Si quieres. —Kakashi dijo indiferente, porque de cualquier forma su mano ya estaba trepando por su muslo para evaluar la situación referente a la ropa interior. Sus dedos trazaron el borde de sus conservadoras bragas (y es que todas las kunoichis sabían que no usabas pantaletas atrevidas con una falda en una habitación llena de ninjas) y entonces pellizcó una de sus nalgas con suficiente fuerza como para hacerla chillar y doblarse hacia él.

Él la besó de nuevo, ocupándola y distrayéndola del hecho de que estaba sacándole las bragas. Sakura le ayudó. Las pateó una vez que estuvieron debajo de sus rodillas y junto con sus pantaletas salió su zapatilla, con ansia levantó la rodilla para montarse sobre su cadera con flagrante estímulo. Emoción y mareo corrían a través de su cuerpo. Kakashi le estaba obligando a ponerse de espaldas y se estaba moviendo sobre ella para alinear sus caderas. Estaba completamente mal, pero Sakura no quería otra cosa más que sentirlo dentro de ella, moviéndose contra ella.

Sin embargo, otra cosa no estaba bien. Kakashi se detuvo, mirándose confundido.

Sakura se movió inquieta. —¿Qué sucede? —Susurró.

—No lo sé…—Masculló, algo descompuesto. —Sakura, sigue tocándome.

No necesitaba decírselo, sus manos ya estaban acariciándole los hombros y corriendo a través de su cabello. Se besaron de nuevo mientras ella enterraba ligeramente las uñas en su amplia y fuerte espalda, entonces ella suspiró suavemente cuando sus caderas se encontraron. Aunque todavía había algo mal y Sakura podía sentirlo también ahora.

Kakashi no podía mantenerlo arriba.

Mientras él metía una mano entre los dos, tratando de motivar a la estrella del siguiente acto, Sakura se mordió el labio con preocupación. —¿Soy yo? —Murmuró, mortificada.

Él bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces resolló. —Espera, creo que ya.

La mano de Sakura le agarró el brazo con fuerza mientras sentía de pronto la caliente prueba de su erección contra su entrada. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba particularmente lista, y pese a la repentina subida de libido de Kakashi, no había manera en que llegara lejos.

—Sakura, tienes que relajarte. —Le dijo entre dientes.

—Espera, no estoy lista. —Resolló. Él podía empujar todo lo que quisiera, pero no iba a ayudar. Se obligó a sí misma a relajarse y movió la cadera para encontrar un mejor ángulo, aunque siguió doliendo como el infierno cuando el primer centímetro de su duro miembro la penetraba, provocándole un suave quejido de dolor.

Y de pronto, la estrella otra vez estaba luchando para mantener su acto, probablemente sufriendo del peor revés en su carrera. La erección de Kakashi comenzó a perderse, entonces los dos se rindieron sin más. Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar seguirse riendo, pero cuando vio los ojos de Kakashi no pudo controlarse y rompió a reír.

—No es gracioso. —Dijo, incluso si también estaba sonriendo.

—Sí, si lo es. —Ella resopló, agarrándose el vientre mientras las risas sacudían por completo su cuerpo. —¡Esto es un desastre! Tú no puedes mantenerlo arriba, yo no puedo darte cabida; quizás deberíamos ir a la sala y jugar cartas.

—Urgh… —Kakashi se dejó caer en la cama sobre su espalda, su antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos. —Dios, espero olvidar todo esto para mañana.

—Desearías. —Ella se rió y recargó la cabeza sobre el otro brazo de Kakashi como si fuera una almohada. Quería decir más, pero estaba inexplicablemente cansada por haber fallado con el sexo y estaba muy segura de que Kakashi ya estaba muerto. Estaba completamente borracho. Lo había estado desde el momento en que lo encontró, y Sakura no evitó sentir un latigazo de culpa momentánea porque estaba más sobria que él y tal vez esto si era tomar ventaja de él. Después de todo, ella no estaba ni de cerca igual de borracha que él, pero al menos fue capaz de deshacerse de su preocupación y caer dormida sólo unos minutos después, con el cálido cuerpo de Kakashi a un lado.

* * *

Kakashi se le quedó viendo a Sakura quien con toda calma sorbía su café. —¿En serio?

—¿Qué creías que había pasado? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—Bueno, _obviamente_ creí que habíamos… —Suspiró y corrió los dedos a través de su cabello. —Pero esto es _mucho_ peor.

Sakura le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza consoladoramente. —Ya, ya. Siempre podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

Él alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella que le veía por encima de la humeante taza de café.

Sakura sonreía.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¿Cómo están todos? Si tuvieron vacaciones de primavera/semana santa, espero que se la hayan pasado bien. Yo no pude salir y estuve haciendo tarea. Urgh. Todavía no acabo y en serio me comienzo a preguntar si necesito titularme (la respuesta es sí, por si se lo preguntaban). Lamento la tardanza para subir el capítulo, pero sinceramente se me pasó lol.

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo a estas historias, de verdad.** Y ya puedo decirlo: ¡AL FIN! **Otro fic terminado :D** *tira confeti*

 **Tifakxt:** Gracias, gracias por tus comentarios, como siempre 3 Espero que este último oneshot te guste. Y lo sé, nadie se esperaba lo de Kakashi y el Embajador. Hemos presenciado el nacimiento de un nuevo ship (?).

Por cierto, me salté la respuesta a un review en el capítulo pasado: Una disculpa enorme queridx anónimx ¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia de 'Observaciones'! Creo que muy pocos disfrutaron o entendieron la 3era persona, pero así lo escribió Silver y me toca respetarlo.

 **Nuevos proyectos.**

Uh... Muy bien, he decidido volver a poner en pausa _**Duty before Honor.** _ Lo siento, pero es que es demasiado larga y mientras la releía me di cuenta de que el OoC me está dando problemas y haciendo ruido. Así que no sé si voy a traducirla en seguida.

Bien, los siguientes en traducirse serán: _**Hokage-Sama** _ (para todos los que querían lemon), _**Anti Ramen**_ (ya les dije, me encanta el KakaYama tanto como el KakaSaku) y por último _**Three Blossoms**_ (porque el Angst me puede y este tiene mucho. Es KakaSaku) Se subirán en ese orden y todos son one shots. No puedo subir todavía long fic porque para empezar no sé cuál traducir (y es que ya no son sólo los de Silver Shine, también me quiero dar la oportunidad con los de Purple Panic.

Hablando de **Purple Panic.**.. está desaparecida (tan desaparecida como se encontraba Silver) y no sé si hay manera de encontrarla porque su última actualización en AO3 fue de 2012 y ya saben que ahí no hay MPs y ella no tiene enlazada ninguna red social a ninguno de los perfiles.

Por otro lado, ¿Recuerdan el fic que recomendé la semana pasada? Pues me acabo de enterar que **Serennana** (la autora), falleció. Y me sentí super idiota por el comentario de la actualización. Y también me dieron ganas de compartir su historia y terminarla. El último capítulo que ella escribió da bastantes pistas sobre cómo iba a acabar y posiblemente se necesiten de un par de capítulos más para cerrar la historia. Pero no tengo idea de qué tan correcto sería.

Y bueno, también están los fics que me ha recomendado **Elías** (que prometo comenzar a leer.)

Así que sabiendo todo esto, espero me tengan paciencia y me den una guía sobre qué camino debería tomar jajaja.

 **Muchas gracias y hasta la siguiente historia :D**


End file.
